Grito de hadas
by Shin Akiyama
Summary: Han pasado un año después el ataque de tartaros , un nuevo enemigo aparees asi que nuestro gremio tiene que luchas para que no resuciten al dios de la muerte , pero mientra pasa el tiempo unas confesiones salen
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos todos son de propiedad de de los mangakas que los crearon como música entre otras cosas.

Este es mi segundo trabajo de fic es pero que les guste la historia es de fairy tail espero que les guste además metí personajes de otros anímese a ver que sucedía , bueno el giro de la historia trata que Natsu y sus nakamas tendrán que enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo des pues de la saga de tártaros ,una organización llamada los inquisidores trata de liberar al dios de muerte para obtener sus poderes pero no va ser fácil los magos aran todo lo posible para de tenerlo y mientras la lucha comienza un romance florece. Así que empecemos .

Capítulo 1 viaje así una nueva aventura

Era una noche tranquila en las magnolia era la primera noche más fría en años en una de las tantas casas estaban dos personas muy conocidas , una joven de pelo largo azul y con ella un chico de pelo rosa

Natsu : -vamos solo abre las piernas Wendy poco más-

Wendy: -Pero Natsu-san no puedo me duele esta muy grande no creo aguantar más –

Natsu:- vamos solo aguanta un poco más si Lucy , Erza y Gray aguantaron así que resiste ,siempre lo hacemos, se que es tu primera vez así que aguanta aquí estoy contigo. –

En aquel momento Wendy soltó un pequeños que giros –no creo aguantar más Natsu-

Natsu: -solo resiste un poco más apenas son tres horas que pensamos ya casi acabamos -

Wendy:- no creo aguantar ya sácalo por favor-

En aquel momento los dos estaban demasiado agitados que no podían respirar y un gran grito fuerte se escuchó , y en el monitor se vio usted pero la partida.

Wendy : ‼N…..no‼ -Me costó mucho llegará a ese nivel-

Natsu : valla me sorprendente que llegaras tan lejos ,vez que es mas fácil los juegos de carreras con el manubrio y los pedales

Wendy : si es verdad pero Natsu-san ¿dónde están los demás?

Natsu: -Mira Erza y Lucy fueron por un trabajo especial , gray fue arrastrado por juvia , pero tan bien invite a Gageel pero fue a una misión con Levy y su equipo . Así que estamos los dos solos hoy.

Así pasaron las horas y los dos dragones seguirán jugando hasta el amanecer, ya eran las 8:30 am cuando el toque de la puerta de la casa de Natsu se escucho era romeo que venía a visar que el maestro los necesitaban que era urgente. Los dos dragones se apuraron cuando llegaron al gremio el maestro Makarov estaban sentado una silla.

Natsu : -¿Que pasa viejito te pasa algo?-

Makarov :- Tengo una misión para ustedes dos deben ir los dos a un hotel el jefe de allí está en problemas, párese que una organización lo quiere matar son conocidos como los inquisidores , así que su trabajo es cuidar al jefe del lugar aquí tienen los boletos no se preocupen los de mas van air cuando terminen sus misiones.

Los dos dragones fueron a recoger sus cosas y a darse un baño rápido en sus casas , así pasaron dos horas y los dos se acordaron verse en la estación de trenes Wendy fue la primera en llegar.

Wendy: -esperó que Natsu-san no tarde -antes de terminar la frase el peli rosa llego.

Natsu: lista para irnos Wendy

-si-

Natsu parecía algo feliz por viajar en tren porque Wendy lo curará de síntoma de mareo , pero cuando salió el tren gran sorpresa Wendy estaba mareada y no podía usar su magia de sanación.

Natsu dijo algo mareado-Wendy resiste esto no es nada

Wendy: Natsu -san resiste por favor tu tan bien

Después de un viaje largo y agotador Natsu y Wendy llevaba a su destino lo cual un mayordomo los esperaba con un cartel

Natsu :al fin acabo la tortura ¿Wendy estas bien? Pero ella no reaccionaba estaba desmallada

El mayordomo se acercó a ellos y dijo –estará bien solo necesita un largo descanso-

Nutsu : y tu quien eres

-mi nombre es Sebastián soy vuestro mayordomo-

Sebastián: permíteme

Natsu: que rollos ases

Sebastián cargo a los dos los puso en un carro y en peso conducir axial el hotel lo cual fueron las dos horas mas largas de sus vidas cuando llegaron los dos estaban inconvenientes, Sebastián tenia órdenes de llevarlos a una habitación así pasaron un rato cuando el peli rosa despertó miro el reloj y vio quedan las 9:00 pm miro así los lados y dijo.

Natsu : ¿donde estoy? Miro así su alrededor y vio una gran habitación y a su lado estaba Wendy-Wendy racional-ella lentamente abrió los ojos

Wendy: donde estamos

Natsu: párese en el hotel que esto en mi bolsillo una carta de Sebastián, dice que bajemos para hablar con su amo y que nos pongamos mas ¿formales?

Wendy: mira el esmoquin no es hermoso

Nutsu : mira Wendy tu tienes un vestido azul es lindo tan bien

Los dos tomaron un baño claro se parados despues de unos minutos estaban listo Natsu se veía muy bien de esmoquin y Wendy con su vestido era hermosa, abajo Sebastián los esperaba a Natsu y Wendy lo cual la peli azul de dio los gracias por ayudarlos lo cual Sebastián respondió con una sonrisa. Les pidió que lo siguieran hasta de llegar con su amo.

Sebastián: mi amo aqui están , Natsu-san , Wendy-san el es Takeda Suigiru

Wendy: es un placer Takada-san

Suigiru : -solo dime por mi primer nombre Wendy- san , bueno la cuestión es que una organización son conmovidos como inquisidores, trata de matarme por que soy el que posee una llave que puede liderar los poderes del dios de la muerte que mi familia en serró ase mucho tiempo , y la única madera de que tenga la llave es quitándole la vida así que cuento con ustedes Natsu-san y Wendy-san.- los dos dragones respondieron que si des pues de eso dijo Suigiru que podían ir a divertirse -que todo lo consuman está a cuenta mía así que no se preocupen que Sebastián estaba sus órdenes.- los dos salieron del despacho

Natsu: vamos a comer

Wendy asintió con un si

Los dos están sentados en el comedor mientras Sebastián tomaba sus órdenes Natsu pidió unas tres piernas de pollo y Wendy un plato de arroz mientras veían como una banda era presentada

Presentador: muy buenas noches a todos nuestro huéspedes aquí esta nuestra banda invitada, directo des de Japón HTT o mejor comodidad como k-on❗ dejen que las presente en la guitarra Hirasawa Yui , Kotobuki Tsumugi en el teclado, en la batería Tainaka Ritsu ,la bajista Akiyama Mío y por último la segunda guitarrista Nakano Azusa

Yui: buenas noches a todos como están , nene Mío vamos di algo

Mío: hola a todos gracias por recibirnos esta noche

Yui : muy bien vamos a cantar varias canciones es pero que les gusten sus nombres son bello lite girl , don 't say'lay , Fuwa Fuwa time y singging❗

Yui : listos aquí vamos cuando me uní al club de música ligera pensé que seria fácil pero no , es de vaciado difícil

En ese momento Ritsu interrumpía a Yui para que comenzaran –Yui esto no es una banda de chiste –

Yui: lo siento empecemos lista Mío.

-SI-

Please don't say "You are lazy"

datte hontou wa crazy

hakuchou-tachi wa sou

mienai toko de BATA ashi suru n desu

honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi

zento youyou da shi

dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu

kono me de shikkari

misadamete yukisaki chizu jou MAAKU shite

chikamichi areba sore ga oudou

hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou

YABA tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita

sore dake de nanka tassei kan

daiji nano wa jibun kawaigaru koto

jibun o aisanakya hito mo aisenai

Please don't say "You are lazy"

datte hontou wa CRAZY

nou aru taka wa sou

mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusu n desu

souzou ni isshokenmei genjitsu wa zettai zetsumei

hatten tochuu da shi

dakara fui ni picchi hazureru n desu

Cuando empezaron a cantar Wendy se veía mus emocionada tanto que se levantó para bailar . Después de que las canciones acabarán Wendy estaba muy emocionada parecía que le gusto la música HTT dieron las gracias y se bajaron de escenario.

Wendy : Natsu-san podemos ir pedirles sus autógrafos por favor

Natsu no le pudo de sir que no a esa carita tan tierna que tenía Wendy-está bien vamos – Wendy puso una sonrisa y mientras se dirigía asía ellas

Wendy: hola chicas le molestaría darme su autógrafo – ella lo dijo con mucha cortesía lo cual las chicas le sonrieron .

Todas las chicas respondieron un hola muy amigable

Yui : aaaa que linda te pareces a Azuya –en ese momento Yui salía abrasar a Wendy-que linda

Azusa: yui-sempai de gala –Azusa le quito de encima a Yui –estas bien cual es tu nombre.

Wendy: no hay problema , perdona por no presentar me mi nombre es Marvel Wendy

Ritsu : y como se llama el peli rosa

Narsu : Dragneel Natsu

Mío: valla te ves muy joven Wendy-chan

Ritsu :me recuerda azusa siento o no

Mugi: es verdad te pareces mucho a ella la misma estatura, sus coletas , la misma figura.

Azusa : es verdad se párese un poco a mi

Wendy: pero yo soy una maga

-Q….. que una maga –respondieron todas

Ritsu: maga como sacar conejos de un sombrero

Wendy: no miren – la peli azul en peso acumular aire en sus manos mientras veían como las chicas se sorprendían

Mío : no puede ser en realidad eres una maga

Yui : Azusa tu puedes a ser eso

Azusa :claro que no

Muga :eres la única que lo ase

Wendy: claro que no ven Natsu-san, que me a compaña el tan bien puede usar magia de fuego

Mugi : que increíble

Natsu tomo a Wendy del brazo-no creo que ese buena idea contar que somos magos

Wendy :tranquilo no pasa nada

Después de un rato platicando de quien era mas linda si Wendy o Azusa las dos empataron, cuando acabaron de albar ya era muy tarde asique los magos y las chicas de HTT se retiraron a sus habitaciones

Wendy :gracias por los autógrafos

Así que los dragones fueron a su habitación pero Wendy estaba muy cansada que que tubo Natsu que cárgala astas a la citación ,cuando llegaron Natsu acostó a Wendy en la cama

Natsu: que linda es cuando duerme párese que ya no es una niña bueno a crecido bastante ya no es una niña pero que ¡rayos dijo! mejor ,a dormir en el sofá espero que sea un sofá-cama –natsu patio el sofá y no se hiso cama era un sofá normal .

Así paso la noche los dos dragones estaba muy cansados ,al día siguiente Wendy se despertó temprano asique ella fue a las aguas termales cuando pasaron un par de horas. Wendy salió toda relajada cuando ella iba caminando Wendy se tropezó con un señor de 40 años –lo siento Marvel Wendy- la peli azul voltio haberlo pero llano estaba cuando llego ala habitación vio que Natsu toda iba estaba dormido.

Wendy : pobre durmió en el sofá –Wendy se acercó a Natsu y lo empresa a olfatear-pero que rayos estoy haciendo a Natsu-san nooo puedo yo no soy así que me pasa.

En ese momento Natsu despertó viendo a Wendy de frente el dio un grito asiendo que Wendy callera al piso Natsu trato de pararse rápido pero de enredo con una cobija cayendo en sima de Wendy tocando por asiente sus pechos – lo sien…- antes de acabar la frase la puerta de la aviación se abrió eran lucy ,Erza , Gray ,Juvia y Gageel

Todos : hola como es…- natsu abraso a Wendy por el miedo al ver las caras de Erza ,Lucy ,Juvia

Cantinuara….

Espero que les guste y cualquier sugerencia es aceptada


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento por el gran atraso es pero que disfruten mi historia

Capítulo 2. Mar de lava

Por inercia Natsu abrazo a Wendy por miedo a que fuera a pasar mientras todas lo veían con cara de asco

Natsu : esto es malo no es lo que párese-pero las caras de las chicas eran de rabia no escuchaban - solo fue un asiente puedo explicar lo que paso.

Erza : espero que hayas dejado tu testamento-en a que momento erza requipo su armadura del purgatorio-listo para morir Natsu -La cara de Lucy era de película de terror – Natsu muere , ábrete puerta del portar del toro tauros – y para acabar abrió el traje dela armadura para incrementar sus fuerzas –Juvia hervia de rabia y Levy le seguía a juvia con esa aura negra en aquel momento juvia lanzo agua hirviendo a los gitamas de Natsu toma para que sete baje la calentura –Haaaa – Lucy y tauros lo golpearon en el abdomen que le rompieron una costilla, Levy dijo frase tras frase que cada vez eran peor , erza lo agarró de su cabeza la estampó con el muro de habitación lo recogió lo aventó donde estaba el televisor , erza se lanzo su espada cayendo entre las piernas de Natsu ,el ya tenia la vista nublosa –si te mueres te revivimos y luego te matamos otra ves después de santa paliza que Gray y Gageel les dio tanta lastima a ver a Natsu en ese estado ,que lo tuvieron que llenar a la enfermería de la posada después de un par de segundos el peli rosa recupero el conocimiento.

Natsu: donde estoy.- en aquel momento el peli rosa escucho un gran ruido

Gray : maldito como te atreves a ser eso a Wendy

Gageel : salamander cómo pudiste ya no es una niña pero esto es demasiado

Natsu : cállense los dos dejen que les explique lo que paso –después de una larga discusión de lo que paso el dia anterior párese que había quedado claro queso fue un asiente – además sé que Wendy tiene buen cuerpo porque ya creció , si hablamos de cuerpos Juvia no se queda atrás tiene bonitas caderas y Levy sus piernas son lindas o no – Natsu lo sigo con un tono de burla

A los dos chicos no les gusto como sonó lo que dijo Natsu así que los tres empezaron a pelear , mientras tanto las chicas querían saber que paso el día anterior

Erza : Wendy que fue lo que te hiso el maldito de Natsu

Lucy: cuando lo veo la voy a matar

Juvia : no creí que Natsu-san hiciera eso con Wendy-san , espero que Gray-sama haga lo mismo con migo.

Lucy : estas loca

Wendy: Fue un asiente no paso nada en serio se los juro , además Natsu-san es como un hermano mayor para mi "no puedo de sir lo que siento Natsu-san sino empeorarán las cosa"

Erza : bueno Wendy , Lucy, Juvia y Levy que tal bajamos por algo de comer

Juvia: escuche que tienen un bufet de todo lo que puedes comer

Lucy: que bien los Natsu y los demás estarán contentos por la comida

Levy: lu-chan escuche que hay aguas termales vamos

Lucy: si Levy-chan

Wendy: es verdad lo del bufet y lo de las aguas termales yo fui a noche y también hay un bufet de pasteles y hay de fresa

En aquel momento los ojos de Erza eran de felicidad por que tenían pastel de fresa lo cual era su favorito pero su cara cambio de expresión , cuando escucho una explosión todas fueron – párese que al fin vinieron por Suigiru –san – dijo una preocupada Wendy pero cuando llegaron no podían ver lo que veían era una ensena horrible , Natsu , Gray y Gageel estaban, todos golpeados alado de un charco de sangre y a un lado de ellos una chica de pelo rosa con orejas de conejos –eso les pasa por atacarse –respondió la chica peli rosa que misteriosa mente cambio su color de cabello cuando se relajo. Todas es acercaron Wendy fue la primera en ver como estaban

Wendy: Natsu-san estas bien a Gray-san , Gageel –san

Lucy: como están Wendy

Wendy: están inconvenientes

-Son sus compañeros -

Lucy: si por que

-Son unos groseros cuando iba asia el comedor uno de ellos me callo de en sima el de pelo largo , el se levantó y eso hiso que el de los ojos caídos me congelará cuando , el me congeló el peli rosa me golpeó asiéndome daño así que este es un pequeño castigo –

Levy: oye una pregunta esas orejas de conejo son reales o es un cosplay

-esto no es un cosplay mis orejas son reales-

Wendy: como te llamas para curarte la herida de la mano no- dijo la peli azul sella landó la herida , Y ella respondo me dicen conejo negro - conejo–san ven para curarte por favor

Conejo: o párese que tienes magia de cielo o no , lo siento pero me pueden de sir sus nombres

Juvia : párese que tengo otra rival de amor

Lucy: no lo creo juvia de bueno nuestros nombres son yo soy Lucy , la del pelo azul es juvia y a mas pequeña es Wendy y la de la diadema es Levy ,por ultimo la rojita es Erza

Juvia : por cierto conejo-san conoces la magia de donde eres

Conejo: bueno yo vengo de un lugar llamado pequeño mundo hay todo tipo de personas y habilidades , así que conozco y puedo identificar cualquier poder entre otras cosas hoy estoy aquí porque una amiga me invito al baile de esta noche por que gano unos boletos

Erza: que a ver un baile esta noche –en a que momento la cara de erza cambio a seria

Lucy: que pasa erza porque tienes esa cara

Erza : no sedán cuenta es hoy que van matar a Suigiru , es un baile es un lugar ruidoso así que lo atacarán en cualquier momento , hay que ir para protegerlo esa noche

Conejo: lo siento por interrumpir pero sus planes ,pero es de parejas el baile si no tienen acompañante no podrán pasar

Lucy: pero no hay problema tenemos a Natsu , Gray y Gageel así que podemos pasar

Levy: pero lu-chan solo son tres y nosotras somos cinco

Conejos: bueno tomen una de estas

Juvia: un dulce de cereza

Conejo: no esto es una pastilla de trasformación pueden convertirse en un hombre durante 3 horas

Wendy: enserio esto va ser de gran ayuda

Erza : gracias luego te lo pagaremos bien listas para ir al baile

-ok-

Así paso un rato asta que los chicos recuperaran la conciencia de pues de unos cuantos minutos vieron que no estaban afuera tirados sino en la habitación en aquel momento las chicas los habían cargaron y los llevaron a la habitación y explicaron la situación y un plan para lo de esta noche , en aquel momento estaban de decidiendo quien se tomaría la píldora para convertirse en hombre a ver para que se hiciera justo todas contaron cuatro dulces de cereza y los pusieron en un bote y lo agotaron asta que estuviera bien revuelto cada una tomo un dulce y de lo comieron

Erza : alguna se siente rara

Juvia : pues no.

Lucy: pues no lose a mi ya medio sed voy por un basó de agua ala cocina

Natsu : pues si no funciono la píldora que bajos a ser

-Haaaaaa-

Gray : pero que rallos fue eso párese que viene de la cocina

Natsu : esa fue Lucy-todo salieron corriendo Asia la cocina y vieron algo que los dejo con la boca abierta era Lucy pero versión hombre párese que la píldora le toco a ella o a el

Gageel : párese que plan va fusionar por la rubia que se transformó

Lucy : no puede ser que me convertí en un homnre llano tengo mi bella figura

Gray : bueno ya somos cuatro y cuatro ahora de vemos ver como vamos a ir de parejas

Erza : muy bien así están las cosas las parejas están así Wendy y Lucy , Gardel y Levy, Juvia y Gray y por ultimo yo con Natsu

Wendy: " yo que ría estar con natsu-san no se vale " – la pelo azul Asia un puchero

Juvia : voy a tener una sita con Gray-sama –lo desea mientras abrazaba a Gray

Gray : alguien que me salve –desea mientras se alegaba de juvia

Gageel : por que me toco la enana

Erza: cállense y pónganse enserio que esta noche va ser muy larga muy bien todos visitante para ir

En aquel momento todos se empezaron a vestir ,Natsu se puso un trate de color negro con su playera blanca y unos mocasines mi estarás tanto Gray se puso un esmoquin , Gageel un traje de color blanco con una rosa en la parte del pecho y Lucy quería ponerse un vestido que se abadía comprado con encajes pero por era hombre se conformó con un traje de color gris perla mientras tanto, mientras tanto las chicas sea reglaban en el baño todas se pusieron vestidos con varios encajes si pero de diferentes colores Erza con su típico vestido morado , juvia un azul y Levy un color naranja y por, ultimo Wendy su vestido de color azul cielo con moños , cuando todos ya estaban listo se a bien acordado verse afuera de comedor pera esperar a las chicas.

Natsu : vaya párese que se van a tardar un poco

Gray: es verdad cierto o no Gageel

Gageel : cierto párese que tardan mucho en arreglarse

En aquel momento que acabo de hablar Gageel aquellas , personas que esperaban llegaron al fin llegaron no podían creer que tan hermosas se veían todas asta Lucy en versión hombre

Erza : listos para pasar , dejen de estar con la boca abierta

Natsu: vaya todas ceben lindas

Wendy: gracias Natsu-san , todos ustedes se ven viene

Juvia: Gray-sama como me veo

Gray : pues te ves linda te queda ese color

Levy: que tal como me veo

Gageel : pues no te ves nada mal

Erza : Natsu que tal mi vestido me queda bien

Natsu : te ves muy linda con tu vestido , además siempre te ves linda

Erza: ¡Q…..que! dices no sigas tonterías –aquella frase hiso sonrojar a Erza

Wendy: "acaso erza-san esta enamorada de Natsu-sa, además eso es posible por que son amigos de la infancia"

Natsu : Wendy que tienes estas bien

Wendy: si por que preguntas Natsu-san

Natsu : no por nada

En aquel momento todos entraron al fiesta , como personas normales nada sospecharía asta que apareciera el enemigo , todos se sentaron en una mesa cada uno ordenó algo de comer parecía que todo iba a salir bien que nadie atacarán así que empezaron a tomar todos en aquel momento Gageel se desapareció por unos momentos así que no le dieron importancia así que en peso asomar una cansino lenta y parecía que Erza quería validar en aquel momento el peli rosa se levantó de su asiento y le extendió la mano –Erza te gustaría bailar con migo – en aquel momento la peli roja asintió con un si los dos se pusieron en el dentro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar era una cansino lenta parecía que nunca iba a terminar

Erza: "el pecho de Natsu es muy cálido"

Natsu : párese que eras se divierte me alegro

Pero el baile iba tener un cambio muy importante la cara de la peli roja se ponía cadáver mas roja como su cabello lo cual , el peli rosa noto de inmediato –Erza estas bien – aquella chica no respondió solo lo vio a los ojos en aquel momento Natsu no entendió el estado de Erza eta se acercó ala altura de sus labios lo quería besar , pero ella no entendía lo que pasaba si era por el alcor por sus sentimientos que tenia aguardando ase tiempo por el , Natsu no podía creer lo que estaba pasando su cuerpo se inmovilizo , pero alguien se metió entre ellos era la peli azul que los estaba viendo de ase rato – pero que están asiendo los dos – la pequeña peli azul no podía creer que -estaban a punto de basarse -

Natsu : eso es mentira Wendy , siento o no Erza

Erza: es verdad a lo mejor viste mal Wendy

Wendy: no les creo

Presentador : hola a todos como están a que les dejo un cantante que va tocar una cansino llamada "mejor amigo"

Gageel: esta cansino yo la escribí espero que les guste

Atrativo,atrativo….

¡Shooby dio bol!

¡Tienbla con el amor del acero gris metálico!

Natsu : no puede ser que cante esa cansino tan mala en este lugar

Pero parecía que a muchos les gusto la cansino de Gageel después que acabara la cansino el jefe , Suigiru para abusar que un concurso va comenzar-listos todos este es el concurso de una cena romántica. Todos esperaban con ansias el premio de la cena romántica – y el ganador es Edgar en aquel momento el ganador se levantó y se dirigió asia Suigiru pero algo inquietaba a Wendy sentía su olor que lo conocía en una parte pero no se acordaba si que aquel momento subió al estrado y se. Dirigió Asia Suigiru para tomar el premio del ganador

Suigiru : felicidades por ganar , quieres de sir unas palabras

Edgar: muchas gracias por darme la llave de tu cuerpo

En aquel momento la cara de Suigiru era de preocupación en aquel momento Edgar atacó a Suigiru con un puño de lava asiendo gran daño en aquel momento todos en pesaron a correr por miedo a ser atacados pero Natsu trato de atacarlo lo cual fue imposible porque lo mando a volar varios metro con un puñetazo en aquel momento Edgar, tomo la apariencia que tenia cuando conoció a Wendy

Juvia: Wendy ve y ayuda a Suigiru-san rápido

Wendy: si Suigiru-san resiste por favor

En aquel momento Gray se lanzo a rescatar a Suigiru se lo llevo a Wendy para que lo culata en aquel momento Edgar trato de recuperarlo pero fue imponible gracias a que Gray congeló sus piernas impidiéndole mover pero el puso una mano en el suelo asiendo que brotara lava

Edgar: a ver como salen de esta pequeños magos

Erza : todos aléjense del piso rápido

Todos se alegaron lo mas pronto posible de suelo mientras veían como su alrededor era cubierto de lava , parecía un gran mar en aquel momento una persona entro al a lava era Natsu ,-crees que esta lava esta caliente no esta fría y te ases llamar un mago de fuego - el peli rosa se lanzo asia el tratando de darle un golpe

Edgar: maldito mocoso como te atreves a insultarme , yo soy el tercer inquisidor el minotauro de lava

Natsu : minotauro jajaja pues vas a pelear con un dragón

En aquel momento Natsu se lanzo asia Edgar con puño de fuego lo cual el respondió lo mismo los puños de lava y fuego chocaron a siendo que varias mesas salieran volando a todos lados

Continuar…..

El segundo capítulo que bien estoy muy feliz que les guste mi historia

Párese que alguien esta un poco celosa porque alguien esta con Natsu y otra persona se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por alguien…..

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo nos vemos


	3. fuego y cielo

A que ya situación no pintaba nada bien para nuestros magos tenían que a ser algo para atender a Suigiru ya que la magia de Wendy solo lo estabilizó mientras Natsu se asia cargo de Edgar.

Wendy: chicos de vemos sacar rápido a Suigiru-san , el esta débil –dijo peli azul con un tono de preocupación –

Gray: no podemos movernos todo esta cubierto de lava y para acabar toda la estructura se cae a pedazos. Dijo señalando una columna

Erza: juvia no puedes usar tu magia

Juvia : no Erza-san esta lava no es cualquiera destruye todo a su paso , estoy utilizando mucha magia para que nos afecte la lava en el lugar que estamos

Gray: trate de congelará con mi magia de cazador de demonios pero no funciona se derrite de inmediato

Wendy: no puede ser que ni la magia de Gray-san pueda congelará

Levy: que podemos a ser ninguna magia funciona

Mientras tanto Natsu estaba peleando codo a codo con Edgar pero parecía que ningún ataque de fuego funcionaba nuestro peli rosa esta en grandes problemas.

Edgar: mocoso no lo ases nada mal -lo dijo con un tono de burla

Natsu: que demonio nada le ase efecto a este sujeto no me queda de otra

Edgar: "párese que este joven acaba de alzar su poder mágico que diablos va ser

Natsu : ¡Modo Dragón de llamas Eléctricas!

Edgar: ¿Q… que no lo puedo creer este infeliz controla dos elementos , debo acabar rápido con el

En aquel momento Edgar lanzo un golpe con su mano izquierda -puño de lava de minotauro -, dándole en el estómago del peli rosa pero lo cual lo no le afecto para nada el siguió atacando pero los esquivaba con mucha felicidad parecía que sus golpes eran muy lentos en aquel momento Natsu lanzo un golpe asia Edgar con todas sus fueras acertando , dándole en el estómago asiendo que escupir un poco de sangre de su boca y mandándolo a volar unos metros destruyendo cosas a su paso con su cuerpo – y toma esto Loto carmesí: Explosión de hoja de llamas eléctricas – aquel ataque destruyó un par de columnas asiendo que parte de la estructura se viniera abajo grito Gray -no seas idiota Natsu no destruyas las cosas vamos a quedar enterados –en aquel momento todos vieron como una gran embestida golpeó a Natsu en el estomago mandándolo unos metros cayendo en una mesa

Natsu: grito asa eso dolió

Erza: esto es demasiado malo no podemos a ser nada no me queda de otra tendré que usar mi armadura de emperatriz de fuego , todos quédese aquí voy ayudar a Natsu

Juvia : Erza-san no puedes tu armadura se destruirá si toca la lava y si alguien de nosotros cae morirá de inmediato

Gray: mira asta Natsu piensa salta entre los escombros para no tocar la lava

Gageel: maldito salamander a cada de una vez con el

Natsu : como si fuera muy fácil no puedo párese que mis golpes no los siente , el ultimo golpe que le di me dejo con muy poca energía

Edgar : mocoso acaso estas listo para morir

Natsu : maldito debo ponerme de pie –pero en aquel momento peli rosa de dio cuenta de algo una especie de humo cubría sus piernas y sus brazos- que es esto no puedo moverme ni usar magia acaso el esta utilizando algún clase magia que anula mis poderes

Wendy : que raro presión del aire cambio esto no es bueno – en a que momento peli azul volteo a ver a Natsu pero lo que vio era un humo oscuro cubriéndose los brazos y las piernas en aquel momento Wendy tomo impulso para saltar entre los escombros para llegar asta donde estaba peli rosa en aquel momento la cara de todo era de WTF por ver la pequeña dragón así de preocupado - como te atreves a ser que Natsu-san no pueda usar su magia

Edgar: maldita desgraciada como te atreves a seguirme

Natsu : Wendy no lo hagas el te matara ,no lo ataques

Wendy: alas de dragón del cielo – aquel ataque se dirigió asia Natsu quitándole el humo que tenia

-que lista eres pequeña pero fue un gran error a tacarme – aquel humo en contra de Wendy arrogándola unos metros asía la lava todos ,miraban con mucha impotencia por no a ser nada porque no aviar ningún lugar donde apoyarse para recargarla en aquel momento Natsu grito de impotencia porque no podía a ser nada iba perder a Wendy en aquel momento

Wendy: " párese que es este mi final no podre decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos a Natsu-san me siento patética " -en ese instante cuando Wendy estaba asentamientos dela lava alguien la sujeto de la espalda

Wendy resiste por favor –era su compañera y amiga Charle que apenas llego a tiempo para salvarla

Charle: por favor Wendy resiste

Natsu : gracias adiós que la salvaron , párese que llegaron a tiempo Happy , Charle y Lily

En aquel momento Happy se dirigió a donde estaba su compañero para, ayudarlo pero el respondió –no te acerques llévate a Lucy y los demás fuera de aquí rápido

Happy: si señor

Lily : ya pusimos alas demás personas a salvo aquellas que no pudieron escapar de la lava así que por eso nos tardamos

Juvia : lleven primero a Suigiru por que el esta débil , pero lleven a Gageel –kun con ustedes por que si hay otro enemigo para que el pueda de tenerlo a demás el esta muy débil

Charle : vámonos de aquí Wendy dijo una preocupada amiga

Wendy: no puedo dejar a Natsu-san solo debo ayudarlo para que sean dos contra dos

Charle: a que te refieres vámonos de aquí

Wendy: no mira el humo

En aquel momento el humo en peso a cumularle tomando forma de una chica entre 18 a 19 años con su largo cabello de color negro y tés blanca pero algo que la caracterizaba eran sus ojos de color rojo profundo con un atuendo de una camisa de botones blanca y una falda de color negro aquella chica que usaba magia de humo solo miro a Edgar y solo en peso a reír , mientras Happy y Lily sacaban a los demás de esa zona para ponerlos a salvo

Edgar: eres una mala no puede ser que me sugiera eso se llama acoso sexual Shino

Shino: claro no vine para asegurarme que hiciera tu trabajo bien , pero párese que te costo mas de lo normal ese chico te dio unos golpe fuerte y la chiquilla párese que tiene una magia poderosa

Wendy: tu quien eres

Shino : soy el cuarto inquisidor Shino y mi magia consiste en manipular el humo a mi placer como lo que acabas de ver pequeña y por cierto como el llamas peli rosa

Edgar: Q…que enserio te interesa saber como se llana

Shino : si es lindo abre si lo hago mío

Wendy: a que te refieres con a ser lo tuyo –dijo una sonrojada Wendy que tenia la voz temblorosa

Edgar: bueno por que nadie ataca yo empezare –en aquel momento el peli blanco dirigió a golpear a Natsu lo cual consigo dándole un golpe en la cara mandándolo unos metros estrellándose una pared lo cual se derrumbó, asiendo que Natsu callera asia la lava pero tan bien Shino atacó a Wendy golpeándose el estomago asiendo que vomitar algo de sangre , los dos dragones habían sido golpeados pero ninguno se iba a rendir en aquel momento Happy llego en la yuca de Natsu sujetándolo de la espaldas

Happy: Natsu te están machacando

Natsu: no es cierto solo estoy calentando , Wendy vete de aquí yo puedo con los dos así que ve con los demás

Wendy: no! yo quiero ayudar así que me quedaré a luchar contigo

Shino: párese que la pequeña Wendy-chan es ruda o no Edgar

Edgar: pero eso no la ase fuerte además párese muy débil

En aquel momento Edgar y Shino se pusieron en posición de pelea de igual manera Natsu y Wendy cada uno esperaba quien hiciera el primer movimiento pero en aquel instante Shino atacó a Wendy dándole una patada en la espaldas en aquel momento Wendy grito de dolor mientras mi entras Natsu trataba de golpear a Edgar lo cual era un poco mas fácil gracias a Happy y su magia por que se podían mover con mayor facilidad

Natsu: toma esto cuerno de dragón de fuego

En aquel momento Edgar también respondió el ataque – cornada de minotauro

Los dos golpes chocaron parecía que ninguno iba a retroceder

Shino: vamos pequeña acaso ya te cansaste , bueno entonces tengo que acabar contigo de una ves aullido de lobo de humo

Wendy: Charle prepárate modo ¡Dragónforce! Rugido de dragón celestial

Los dos ataques chocaron con intensidad asiendo que las tres chicas salieran lanzadas por las fueras de sus ataques –párese que tienes un gran potencial Wendy –chan que tal si te vuelves mi hermana pequeña –

Wendy: no de ninguna manera seré tu hermanita

Shino : bueno entonces toma estos garras de lobo de humo – aquel ataque parecía como pequeñas flechas afiladas que cortaban todo a su paso

Wendy: alas de dragón celestial –aquel ataque fue contra rostrado gracias al ataque de Wendy

Natsu : maldición párese que me estoy que dando sin manà y Wendy también a este paso vamos a perder, que podemos a ser

Edgar: no te distraigas aliento de lava - ese ataque golpeó a Natsu en el brazo izquierdo causando algo de daño

Natsu: claro las palabras que dijo Gray (no seas idiota Natsu no destruyas las cosas vamos a quedar enterados) claro hay que destruir el techo para queden enterados es nuestra única salida ¡Wendy lanza un ataque al techo rápido!

Wendy: ok aliento de dragón celestial

Shino : pero que están tramando

Natsu : llama brillante del dragón de fuego

Aquellos ataques destruyeron el techo y parte del edificio asiendo que varios pesados de piedra en pesaran a caer y colapsará aquel edificio en aquel momento los dos inquisidores solo se quedaron quietos mientras veían como los dos dragones se escapaban

Shino: párese que no pudimos matar a Suigiru el primero estará muy molesto

Edgar: ya medimos sus fuerzas tal como dijo muestro camarada párese que el peli rosa es impulsivo

Shino : y también dijo que una rubia vendría con ellos , pero no se que porque tiene mucho record con ella , esto no durara mucho así que vámonos de aquí

Edgar: ok regresemos ala base

Así que aquel momento Edgar y Shino desaparecieron entre los escombros , mientras tanto Natsu y Wendy se dirigían asia donde estaban todos a salvo todos veían como venían con rasguño y heridas en si cuerpo

Lucy: gracias a dios están a salvo todos estábamos muy preocupados

Gray: vaya párese que te dieron una gran paliza

Wendy: como esta Suigiru-san

Juvia: esta estable párese que gracias a tu ayuda pudieron salvaron

Erza : pero eso no justifica que ustedes arriesguen sus vidas –dijo la peli roja con un tomo intimidante a los dos dragones que solo temblaban pero lo cual se sorprendieron porque Erza abrazo a los dos –por ases esto Erza-san – aquella peli roja solo los miro y los golpeó en la cabeza –y esto por idiotas por no cuidar sus vidas –

Wendy: eso duele pero creo que en parte me lo merezco , por preocuparlos , bueno voy a ver si hay algún herido para ayudarlo así que me marcho

Lucy: por favor no te excedas

Wendy: ok

Gageel: salamander que paso haya no puede ser que esa persona te derrote que patético eres

Natsu: claro que no el no era normal párese que nos conocía a todos además párese que no solo quieren matar a Suigiru antes de que nos marchamos es cuche que también querían asele algo a Lucy

Erza: pero porque quieren q Lucy también tratan de a ser le algo

Lucy: pero yo porque no hecho nada malo y por cierto donde esta Levy

Gray: Levy esta ayudando a las personas, además solo hay esperar que amanezca y lo llevamos al gremio así podemos vigilarlo entre todos, que le párese esa idea

Natsu: milagro al fin piensas , esto es el fin del mundo XD

Gray: acaso quieres pelear flamita –poniéndose en posición de pelea

Natsu: claro estoy encendido

En aquel momento una persona de pelo negro corto portando un uniforme escolar y una banda de comité disciplinario le lanzo un vaso con poca agua en la cara de Natsu, todos se quedaron sor prendidos porque alguien mojo a el peli rosa

Natsu: porque mierda hiciste esto

dijiste que estabas encendido así que pensé que te quemadas por eso el vaso de agua

Natsu: solo era una metáfora que uso además quien eres tu

-soy kyoya Hibari vine de vacaciones a esta posada -

Natsu : ok pero no vuelvas adentrarme agua o sino te quemó vivo entiendes – lo dijo mientras encendía su mano lo cual Hibari le aventó mas agua

Hibari: vez te quemadas así que por eso el agua bueno me voy adiós

Natsu: porque siempre en contamos personas raras

Mientras tanto Wendy solo veía como algunas personas solo estaban espantadas pero no había ningún herido pero cuando boleto, vio a alguien que conocía era Ritsu que estaba recostada con una pequeña herida en el pie

Wendy: Ritsu-san que te paso estas bien , te duele mucho donde están las demás

Ritsu: tranquila todo esta bien pero mírate tu estas mas herida tienes muchos rasguños mejor que te atiendan primero a ti q a mi y las demás chicas fueron por un poco de agua

Wendy: no lo necesito déjame curarte con mi magia – en aquel momento Wendy uso su magia de curación para sanar a Ritsu

Ritsu: gracias ya estoy mejor mora asta puedo saltar

Wendy: no es nada además siento que fume parte mi culpa

Ritsu: porque lo dices

Wendy: por las personas que están aquí afuera fue que tuvimos una pelea por eso siento que fue mi culpa

Ritsu: claro que no estabas asiendo tu trabajo así que avises hay problemas pero luego se solucionan

Wendy: tienes razón

Ritsu: mira halla bien Mío, Yui, Mugí y Azusa miren Wendy me curo ya estos bien

Mío: gracias por ayudarla te lo agradezco

Yui: como recompensa toma estas orejas de gato

Azusa : Yui-sempai no des regalos tan raros

Wendy: gracias por el regalo pero me tengo que ir espero volverlas a ver algún día

Mío: nosotras tan bien espero que nos visites

Solo Wendy salió corriendo asia donde estaban sus amigos mientras se despedía con su mano derecha , pero lo cual no se fijó y tropezó con una pequeña piedra cayendo en el suelo- eso me dolió mucho – la peli azul solo se paro y siguió su camino cuando llego a su destino Lucy la estaba esperando

Lucy: Wendy mañana nos vamos al gremio así que descansa esta noche

Aquella noche paso algo rápido todos los magos asía guardia para que no hubiera otro ataque , cuando los primeros rayos del sol salieron todos procedieron marcharse .Asus respectivos hogares mientras se retiraban todos vieron la posada de Suigiru todo destruida por culpa de la pelea que hubo así como una perdida una persona quedo enterada Sebastián que no logro escapar , así que nuestros mago solo se dirigieron al gremio con algo de rabia por no poder cumplir su misión bien cuando llegaron al gremio con Suigiru le explicaron al maestro todo lo que ocurrió – mocoso me alegro que estén bien así que vallan a descansar y dejen a Suigiru a quid ustedes descansen y mañana platicamos mientras el recupera el conocimiento – todos le hicieron caso al maestro mientras Mira y Laxus fueron los encargados de vigilarlo así que todos se marcharon a sus casa

Happy: Natsu que vamos a ser

Natsu: vamos acabar los capítulos que nos faltaron y ustedes que van a ser

Levy: investigar sobre los inquisidores a ver si hay una información sobre ellos

Gageel: pues no me queda de otra ayudare a Levy con su investigación

Lily : también ayudare a Gageel

Gray: solo quiero tomar

Juvia: yo estaré don de Gray-sama este lo seguiré al fin del mundo

Lucy: me gustaría ir a unas aguas termales seca de aquí asique Erza me acompañas

Erza: claro suena buena idea y que tal Wendy y Charle nos acompañan

Wendy: no muchas gracias yo paso solo quiero descansar

Todos se retiraron a sus destinos así hasta que anocheció todo estaba tranquilo pero algo se aproximaba …

Mientras en la casa de Wendy

Charle: Wendy ya duérmete es de madrugada recuerda que mañana de vemos estar en el gremio temprano

Wendy: si lose pero deja que acabe mi programa y mis wani to chocolates

Charle: está bien pero cuando acabes duérmete

Wendy: ok que duermas bien Charle , que ricos están los chocolates pero no me acuerdo que era wani

Después de varios chocolates Wendy solo salió de su casa sin a ser ningún tipo de ruido, pero en aquel momento Natsu veía un anime

Natsu: al fin estoy a solo 5 capítulos de estar a tiempo con el anime

-y como se llama Natsu-san –

Natsu: a Wendy se llama one piece y tiene 715 capítulos

Wendy: una duda que tal si one piece tiene un final como evangelio

Natsu : no digas eso quiere de sir que para entenderle debo verla mas de dos veces ¡NO….! Digas eso es malo espera un momento 0.o tu q ases aquí en mi casa alas 1:00am

Wendy: solo quería verte

Natsu: ok esto es raro de tu parte te sientes bien te duele el estomago

–en aquel momento la peli azul metió su mano en el bolsillo y estiró su mano para darle algo a Natsu -Wendy: no pero toma este chocolate que te guarde

Natsu : wani to chocolate pero estos son chocolate con vino , cuantos te consiste

Wendy: deje de contar a partir de 20 así que no lose no es gracioso XD

Natsu: esta bien por eso ella a tu actúa tan raro –en aquel momento el peli rosa se levantó de su asiento para ir por unos chilaquiles para que se le baje el alcohol pero Wendy en peso a murmurar algo que Natsu no escucho –que dijiste Wendy no te escuche " pero que rayos no puedo mover muy bien mi cuerpo está muy pesado que me esta pasando"

Solo a que ya peli azul sonrió de una forma pervertida mientras miraba a Natsu no lo comprendía que es lo que pasaba , en ese instante Wendy aventó a el peli rosa al suelo y en peso a caminar donde estaba el para luego subiéndose en sima de el – Natsu-san eres muy fuerte –solo Natsu la miro y no dijo nada

Natsu: "a lo mejor si le sigo la corriente se calme un poco, si esa es una buena idea"

Wendy: Natsu-san te puedo preguntar algo pero di la verdad

Natsu: claro solo dilo te diré la verdad

Wendy: te gusta mi cuerpo

Natsu : claro es muy lindo y cálido

Wendy: te gusta mi aroma como huele mi cuerpo

Natsu: si tu aroma es muy dulce y tu piel es muy fina y delicada "pero que muerda digo esto esta mal pero párese feliz"

*tono serio*Wendy: Natsu-san crees que soy una mujer que pueda satisfacerte

Natsu: si claro si pie…. Espera que dijiste esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto

En aquel instante Wendy rasgo la playera que tenía puesta Natsu una de tirantes Blanca y en peso a lamer su pecho con mucha suavidad los instintos de la peli azul estaban fuera de control solo Natsu gemía en vez en cuando por lo que asia Wendy pero ella fue un poco más legos en peso a morderle el cuello y una oreja lo cual hiso que Natsu se pusiera algo caliente –Natsu : "contrólate , tranquilo , respira hondo "-después de un par de minutos Wendy se en peso acostar en el pecho de Natsu- Wendy: tu pecho es muy cálido creo que me quedaré unos minutos así – una hora después

Natsu: Wendy estas desierta , párese que se quedó dormida que alivio al fin podre descansar aunque esto este bastante incómodo que ella este dormida en mi pecho

Cuando todo se calmó en aquel momento Natsu en peso a dormir , pero el no cedió cuneta que alguien los vigilaba desde afuera de la ventana - creo que esto será útil –

Que alegría tercer capítulo XD … párese que apenas dos inquisidores se hacen presentes y mencionan que van tras Lucy y que la conocen…. Párese que no solo tienen que proteger a Suigiru sino que también a Lucy por qué será?

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Reviews

E.N.D: gracias por el apoyo si se pelearán por natsu pero tienes que aguantar un poquito más a y NO es NaLu esto está por seguro este fic no es NaLu

Guest: gracias por tu comentario y tu opinión eso es de gran ayuda y tus consejos te los agradezco

Ka Uve : ok gracias por los consejos te lo agradezco y también a Ren , Reiji y a Musica gracias por comentar también los consejos

: muchas gracias por tu apoyo

Matias356: gracias por tu comentario


	4. Inquisidores

Mientras aquella persona que miraba a Natsu y a Wendy desde afuera solo se retiro de aquel lugar

-párese que la ubicación que nos dijo era cierta esto lo podemos a provechar bastante solo falta una persona mas para poder preparar la fase uno de nuestro plan para revivir a nuestro dios de la muerte -

En aquel instante solo aquella persona salió volando entre algunos arboles con un bulto sosteniendo entre sus garras- déjame ir por favor-

Mientras tanto en un lugar donde había aguas termales dos chicas platicaban mientes tenían unos momentos de relajación de un día cansado

Erza: sabes me hubiera gustado probar el pastel de fresas de la posada de Suigiru – mientas caía un poco de baba de su boca

Lucy: que gracioso pareces una niña pequeña

Erza: que tiene yo amo el pastel de fresa se tan dulce y su textura es muy suave y fina

Lucy: párese que te gusta mucho cuando lo empezaste a comer

Erza: eso es una historia cuando era niña

Lucy: porque no me la cuentas

Erza: está bien deja me acordarme por donde comienzo , todo en peso una mañana tranquila mientras salía de mi habitación cuando era más joven

Flashback

Erza: párese que hoy será un día muy lindo y tranquilo , creo que será mejor ir al gremio rápido

-así que comencé a caminar hasta el gremio lo cual me hacía muy feliz porque tenía amigos y una familia , cuando iba en el trayecto vi algo que se movía entre unos botes de basura era un pequeño perro que parecía que lo habían abandonado así que fui a comprar algo para que comiera parecía feliz de ver comida

Erza: tome esto amiguito esto te gustara , pero es mejor que me valla adiós amiguito

Así que cuando llegue al gremio cuando apenas abría la puerta una silla me golpeó en la cara tirándome en el suelo lo cual respondí

Erza: quien fue el bastardo que me arrojo la silla

Gray: fue flamita quien te la arrojo

Natsu: no tengas un tonto tú que la aventaste asía un lado para que no te golpeara

Erza: ustedes prepárense a morir malditos

Lo cual en un par de segundos los deje inconvenientes

Erza: no que querían pelear a ver quién era el más fuerte , a partir de ahora van a ser amigos y portarse bien sino los voy a castigar en tendido los dos, malditos como se atreven a pelearse

-párese que la pequeña mocosa volvió -

Erza: esa voz ruidosa y molesta eres tu Mirajene

Mira: vamos Erza acaso que no te alegra verme

Erza: era un día bonito hasta que llegaste

Mira: que acaso quieres pelear rojita

Erza: claro a ver si me puedes ganar

Así que comenzamos apelar por un rato ese día quedo muy destruido el gremio

Natsu y Gray: y luego ella nos regaña por pelear si ella está peor que nosotros

Así pasaron días que mira y yo nos peleábamos y cada vez el gremio quedaba muy destruido y también cuidaba el perrito cada día que pasaba hasta que un día el perrito desapareció estuve dos días buscándolo preguntando pero no un día un señor me dijo que alguien se lo llevo para cuidarlo , me sentía muy triste por no a verlo recogido y llevarlo a mi casa

Lucy : nunca has tenido una mascota

Erza: nunca pero déjame acabar que casi llego ala parte el pastel

Me sentía muy triste por el perrito estuve así una semana y un día , cuando estaba en el parque de noche un chico peli rosa se me acercó para animarme

Natsu: Erza estas bien ultime mente te vez apagada no tienes ese brillo en los ojos que te paso todos están muy preocupados

Erza: no es nada solo quiero estar sola

Natsu: no puedo dejarte sola– dijo el peli rosa mientras se sentaba a lado de Erza – cuéntame que te paso a lo mejor te puedo ayudar

Erza: ¿Qué? no era mi intención que se preocuparan , es solo que perdí a un amigo que tenia

Natsu: hablas de ese perro que te encontraste en un callejón

Erza: como sabes del perrito acaso sabes donde esta

Natsu: me entere cuando saliste de un callejón con una bolsa así que desidia ver y vi un perro y luego hace unos días vi como una pareja lo recogió y se lo llevo

Erza: me alegra que este bien al fin estoy un poco más tranquila

Natsu: vámonos al gremio Erza

Así que empezamos a caminar hasta que vimos como abrían una tienda de pasteles era su inauguración así que él dijo –tienes hambre que tal si comemos algo de comer te párese bien –entro y salió con dos rebanadas de pastel de fresa y me dio para probar ,cuando la probé me encanto era una explosión de sabores en mi boca y desde ese día casa cierto tiempo voy a esa pastelería a comprar varios pasteles de fresa " pero tan bien los aretes que tengo"

Fin Flashback

Lucy: valla no puedo creerlo así que Natsu hiso que te gustara el pastel de fresa, pensaba que era un tonto sin sentimiento

Erza: sé que puede ser algo irritante pero él siempre estuvo a mi lado en cada momento triste y feliz

Lucy: bueno ya es tarde así que ya vámonos de aquí que mañana tenemos que ir al gremio para que nos cuenten como en peso todo este Suigiru

….

Unas horas después del ataque de los inquisidores en la posada….

Aquellas personas que habían atacado a Suigiru habían logrado escapar de los escombros un peli blanco tenía una cara molesta por no a ver cumplido la misión que venía reclamando a su compañera

Edgar: por tu culpa no pude a ser la misión bien eres una molestia sabes

Shino: perdona por a ver salvarte , sino hubiere llegado de seguro ahí estuviera tu cuerpo todo echo cenizas

Edgar: crees que no uniera podido vencer a todos esos magos de esa posada de cuarta

Shino: pues no casi te matan y eso eres el tercer inquisidor más fuerte pero un niño te hiso polvo que vergüenza

Edgar: ¡Ja! Mira quien habla la que la tomo mucho tiempo de tener a una niña de 15 años de edad

Shino: pero ella era muy linda

Edgar: y esa es una razón para que no la ataques

Shino: a si esa es una muy buena razón

Edgar: espero que un estero jefe entiendo por qué sino nos va a castigar durante otros cincuenta años y yo no quiero eso sabes

Shino: calma de seguro entenderá además tenemos mas información sobre esos magos y podemos aprovecharla

Edgar: bueno eso es cierto entonces de momos prisa en llegar

Pasaron un par de horas caminando entre un largo bosque es peso mientras platicaban de la información que obtuvieron de pues de un rato los dos llegaron a su destino una gran casa en buen estado que estaba en medio de la nada los dos entraron buscando a los demás pero parecía que no avía nadie hasta que una voz respondió asiendo aparecer una chica de 20 años de pelo largo de color castaño claro como sus ojos y portando una vestimenta de una camisa roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla y sosteniendo una espada

-párese ya llegaron son todos unos ruidosos –

Shino: eres muy mala siempre hablando en un tono frio Asuka

Edgar: cuanto tiempo Asuma-san yo te vez muy linda como siempre

(Segundo miembro de los inquisidores) Asuka: vasta los dos como se atreven a llegar con las manos vacías

Shino: donde están los demás

Asuka: en el sótano así que vamos nos quieren ver que nos dicen

Los tres en pesaron a caminar hacia una puerta que bajaba al sótano bajaron las escaleras mientras como algunas personas estaban sentadas eran algunos de sus compañeros

-siempre eres un idiota nunca cambias o si Edgar-lo decía un joven de 29 años de cabello rubio con ojos azules portando un arco y una vestimenta de una chamarra y un pantalón gris

Edgar: hola Kuro como te trata la vida

(Quinto miembro de los inquisidores) kuro: bien no me quejó y tu escuche que no pudiste matar a Suigiru

Edgar: cállate eso no es gracioso

Kuro: que acaso quieres pelear

Shino: y por cierto donde esta Shota

Asuka: esta con el nuevo

(Noveno miembro de los inquisidores) Dijo una persona encapuchado que solo se le veía la boca mientras hablaba -si les sirvió la información que les di –

Shino: pues fallamos pero párese que todo lo que dijiste era verdad

-como que no pudieron a ser el trabajo les di las indicaciones y cada una de las habilidades de uno de ellos-dijo un joven 18años de edad

(Sexto miembro de los inquisidores) Shota: muy bien todos siéntense y guarden silencio para platicar que bajos a ser con nuestro plan solo faltan dos

-cállense tu vimos que enviar a alguien para que los viera a ser si cumplían la misión -

Asuka: y Yuta donde esta

-fue por comida-

Shota: muy bien asentarse que aburrido la otra vez tardo 3 horas por ir por un refresco

Así que todos esperaron por un par de horas para que llegaran pero no así pasaron 6 horas pero nadie venia todos estaban dormidos en sus sillas hasta que una voz los despertó , saliendo entre las sombras un chico de pelo negro e hijos amarillos , con su vestimenta tipo militar

(Primer miembro de los inquisidores) Yuta: párese que estamos todos reunidos

Edgar: pero falta Kotomi ella toda vía no llega

Yuta: no estamos todos reunidos – dijo mientras señalaba hacia el cielo, que mientras caía un bulto de arriba y dejando aparecer una chica de 15 años con alas de color café y igual que su cabello pero menos su fleco que era de color blanco mientras mostraba sus poderosas garras de sus pies

(Octavo miembro de los inquisidores) Kotomi: párese que no hicieron su trabajo bien Edgar y Shino, al menos yo pude capturar a alguien no como ustedes que dejaron ir a todo el mundo

Edgar: porque siempre me culpan yo no tuve la culpa

Shino: porciento quien es el

Edgar: no puede ser el es Sebastián el que estaba con Suigiru

Kotomi: si lo traje para a ser le preguntas

Yuta: muy bien llévenselo al calabozo para sacarle la información

*tono débil *Sebastián: creen que les diré como encontrar a Suigiru

Kotomi: ya sé dónde está así que no hay problema

*tono débil* Sebastián: mierda esto es malo porque lo hacen cuál es su motivo

Yuta: muy bien quieres saber muestro motivo es simple queremos tener nuestra libertad que nos fue quitada hace mucho tiempo por las personas de blanco queremos un nuevo mundo donde podamos reinar, mataremos a quienes lo merezcan y para eso tenemos que revivir a nuestro salvador que vendrá a purificar este mundo y que renazcan de la cenizas nuevas persona con pensamientos nuevos y sin opresión ese un mundo perfecto

*tono débil* Sebastián: están bien locos eso suena como un culto religioso saben

Yuta: no lo es solo queremos un deseo matar a Suigiru para poner nuestro plan en marcha y pasar a la fase dos pero lo cual no veras vas a morir ahora quien quiere matarlo

Asuka: yo me encargo- aquella chica saco su espada para quitarle la vida a Sebastián de un solo golpe - **Forma siete de espada modo dios de viento tajo de siete cielos –** a que ataque destruyó todo el cuerpo de Sebastián de un golpe que esparció sangre por toda la habitación

Kotomi: muy bien listos para en pesar nuestro plan primero, kuro quiero que uses tu magia de luz y hagas unas flechas te tengan una agilidad de sentimientos o que los de muestren

Kuro: claro eso será fácil cuantas necesitas

Asuka: dos cuando fui a investigar vi algo muy interesante en una casa de una de los magos , si asemos que se peleen entre ellos podemos sacar ventaja

Yuta: crees que funcione

Asuka: claro empezamos mañana con el plan

Cada uno de los inquisidores fue preparándose para las flechas así cuando amaneció todo estaba preparado para el plan

Asuka: muy bien dame las flechas yo misma las disparate

Kuro: ten cuidado solo tienes una oportunidad así que aprovecharla

Así aquella chica salió volando hacia su destino

Casa de Natsu mañana ….

Natsu: párese que ya amaneció *suspiro* párese que no me puedo mover toda y lo malo es que no acabe de ver one piece

En aquel momento la peli azul comenzaba a despertarse

Wendy: donde estoy y porque me duele tanto mi cabeza – mientras se la agarraba con una mano

Natsu: buenos días Wendy dormirse bien

Wendy: buenos días Natsu…. Espera un momento Natsu-san que ases en mi habitación

Natsu: ha no es mi casa

Wendy: porque estoy aquí en tu casa y por qué estoy en sima de ti

Natsu: pues viniste a mi casa muy tarde y trataste de violarme

Wendy: eso es mentira yo no aria tal cosa

Natsu: me puedes quitar el hechizo que me pusiste para que me pueda mover por favor

Wendy: lo siento mucho de verdad –dijo mientras retiraba el hechizo que le había echo

Natsu: "al menos nadie se enteró lo que eso fue lo bueno si alguien se entera de seguro estoy muerto" *suspiro*

Wendy: mejor me marcho nos vemos en el gremio " que vergüenza que Natsu-san me viera así

Una Wendy toda avergonzada salió corriendo de la casa de Natsu mientras una persona veía como salía y otra entraba a la casa del peli rosa a los pocos segundos

Erza: Natsu el maestro quiere vernos a hora así que apresúrate –pero lo cual cuando entro vio a un Natsu se mi desnudo lo cual hiso que se pusiera un tono leve de rojo en sus mejillas do los dos

Natsu: que ases aquí Erza "mierda si vio a Wendy saliendo pensara mal ya se"me iba a tomar un baño

Erza: no me importa yo te espero

Natsu: ok no me tardo solo espera un momento

Así paso el tiempo y los dos salieron de la casa rumbo hacia el gremio mientras alguien reposada en una rama de un árbol

Asuka: párese que al fin encontré a mis dos conejillos de indias

U.u al fin párese los inquisidores cada uno diferente y su plan es dominar y a ser un nuevo mundo

Y párese una faceta nueva de erza que nadie cono se solo Lucy

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Reviews

Ka Uve : ok gracias por los consejos Música Vladimir y kai se los agradezco bastante así que nos vemos en el Sigüenza capítulo

: me alegro que te encante y lo de one piece fue porque tal si pasa eso como evangelio que hacemos DX


	5. Relato

Ya era de mañana todos los magos estaban reunidos en el gremio para que Suigiru les cuente el motivo de porque quieren revivir a ese dios , mientras en tanto en una de las mesas Levy y Lucy platicaban

Levy: lu-chan es investigado algo pero lo único que encontré fue sobre la magia de la chica que pelo con Wendy

Lucy: que mala suerte pero al menos es una pequeña pista

Levy: su magia consiste en convertir partes de su cuerpo en humo es como la magia de los dragones pero diferencia fue otorgada por un animal

Lucy: como no entiendo

Gageel: lo que quiere decir la enana es que esa magia se usa para matar a personas con magia de tipo bestia

Lucy: es decir que su magia fue hecha para matar a animales con ese tipo de cualidades

Levy: intuimos que también el que uso magia de lava pero no estamos muy seguros o pueden ser magia muy rara y o poco común como la de archivo, pero solo es una corazonada

En momento la puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a dos personas eran Natsu y Erza que se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban sus compañeros mientras como siempre la peli roja pedía su pastel de fresas así pasaron un par de minutos cuando llego Wendy con Charle que parecía un poco agitados

Wendy: lo sentimos por llegar un poco tarde –en aquel instante la peli azul se lanzo a los brazos del peli rosa mientras todos veían sorprendiendo – me alegra verte mi Natsu-sama

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la actitud de Wendy

Juvia: no te robes la frase de juvia, Wendy esa frase e solo de Gray-sama

Wendy: eso mentira además, estoy muy triste porque no pude hacerlo con Natsu-sama a noche

Lucy: como que hacerlo a noche que son esas palabras

Wendy: a noche metí a su casa y llaca sí lo hacíamos

Erza: maldito Natsu loliconero como te atreves hacerle eso a Wendy –mientras sacaba una espada-

Wendy: no te a atrevan a serle algo a mi Natsu , porque no te comes tu pastel –mientras una pequeña corriente de aire que controlaba Wendy que hiso levantar el tenedor con un pedazo de pastel del plato de su amiga y metiéndoselo en la boca con todo y tenedor asiendo que Erza tosiera un poco mientras todos veían con la boca abierta lo que hiso Wendy a su compañera mientras sacaba la lengua

-suspiro-Erza: eres una pequeña malvada crees que no te puedo a ser algo – mientras levantaba la espalda que tenia en la mano

Gray: alto *susurro* tranquila recapacitar por favor no hagas ninguna tontería

Erza: muévete o sino tu vas a morir aquí y ahora

Wendy: si quieres pelear pues venga rojita

Natsu: tranquilas las dos

Todos: ya la cagaste nunca le digas a una mujer que se calme es una regla para sobrevivir

En aquel momento se avecinaba un pelea entre una hada y un dragón pero algo los interrumpió un grito que venia del segundo piso –mocosos cállense al fin despertó Suigiru así que presten atención a sus palabras-mientras se acercaba un Suigiru vendado del pecho pero algo muy destacable además de sus heridas era una especie de tatuaje en forma de dos serpientes una de color negro y la otra Blanca con una espada, mientras todos observaban como tomaba un poco de aire para en pesar hablar

Suigiru: bueno no se por dónde empiezo a ver piensa ya primero lo de esta marca que tengo en forma de serpiente es un sello para detener al dios que quieren liberar los inquisidores mientras no cambie de color las dos serpientes se liberará si las tos tienen el color blanco lo cual una ya lo tiene, todo acabara

Levy: pero por que surgió todo esto queremos saber la historia antes de todos

Suigiru: muy eso iba a contar muy esto fue relatado de generaciones de mi familia, todo comenzó hace 400 años donde apenas muy pocos magos controlaban la magia junto con la de dragones pero hubo un mago considerado como un dios que creaba vida a su alrededor trayendo magia muy rara

Flashback

En unas tierras lejanas mas bien en un pequeño pueblo seca de pie de la montaña se encontraba un pequeño pueblo donde se encontraba un joven seca de una fuente leyendo un libro cuando escucho una voz que hiso reaccionando de inmediato – maldito bastado como te atreves en estar cerca de aquí Sora- aquel chico levantó bruscamente al chico mientras que le escupió en la cara

Sora: porque lo ases Joel no te echo nada malo así que déjame en paz

Joel: no quiero además tu presidencia aquí ase este lugar mas feo así que lárgate de una maldita vez

Sora: esta bien solo suéltame y me largo de una vez

Joel: esta bien pero antes esto- aquel chico espeso a golpearlo en la cara una y otra vez hasta que alguien interrumpió golpeando a Joel en la cara

-párese que no sabes respetar a la gente de verdad eres un animal –

Joel: tu que ases aquí no te metas es un asunto entre Sora y yo

-a lo siento pero Sora es como un hermano para mi y yo no permito que las time a mi familia mejor vete sino te mato-

Joel: bien pero a la otra no la cuenta en tiendes nunca pobras protegerlo

-estas bien Sora-

Sora: no era necesario ser tan brusco Satori

Satori: no digas nada pero eres un gran idiota por que te dejas golpear

Sora: no quiero solo quiero que no allá mas ataques a nuestra aldea

Satori: recuerda que yo los proteger sin importar nada

Sora: pero no te quiero perder eres mi mejor amigo es como si fueras mi hermano

Satori: lose pero con este tipo de magia no perderé además ya vámonos de aquí la comida ya esta lista de parte de Ángela hiso estofado

Sora: esta bien "me alegra que Satori y Ángela tengan mi misma edad son como mis hermanos y no los quiero perder, además lo único que tengo de mis padres es este libro que me dieron pero no entiendo varias cosas de esta escritura como la magia de humo y magia mítica por que me dieron este libro no lose pero"- despierta –a a que paso Satori

Satori: pues te pasaste dos casa de donde vivimos y no te diste cuenta

Sora: que a lo siento

Mientras los chicos entraban un chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos los estaba esperando en sentada –llegan tarde como se atreven la comida esta lista desde hace una hora y ustedes paseando dudan vergüenza y lastima

Satori: lo sentimos Ángela pero surgió algo cierto o no Sora

Sara: si es verdad

Ángela: sora no lo defiendas además te golpeó otra vez ese Joel

Sora esto no es nada así que comamos

Ángela: primero límpiate la sangre de la cara

Sora: bien a comer

Así que los tres jóvenes en pesaron a comer tranquila mente pero algo los molesto la alarma sonó avisando que el pueblo estaba bajo ataque asique todos salieron y vieron unas personas que estaban atacando con magia alas casas quemándolas por así que Satori se dirigió ayudarlos y Sora trato de detenerlo pero no funciono así que Satori se dirigió y les hablo en un tono burlón

Satori: uy que malotes con su magia y sus armas que risa me dan ^.^

Soldado1: pero que valiente eres a tamaños así

Soldado2: si verdad pero no creo que pueda contra nosotros toma esto –flecha de sombra oscura-

Soldado1: planta loca

Satori: eso es todo bueno – **MURO DE DRAGÓN DE ROCA-**

Soldado2: pero que rayos como suave magia de dragones

Satori: y a hora **–SEPULTURA DE DRAGÓN DE ROCA-**

Aquellos dos ataques dejaron sin vida a los dos soldados que se encontraban atacando –listo creo que iré ayudarlos de mas nos vemos y no se preocupen estar bien- Satori en peso a corre mientras veía ha sus compañeros con una mirada de no se preocupen todo estará bien

Sora por favor no te vallas no te quiero perder a ti tan bien no

Ángela: vámonos ala casa no te preocupes

Sora: esta bien solo quiero dormir

Ángela: bien pero no hagas nada estúpido

Sora: si lose

Ángela: espero que no se meta en problema aaaa "además ya paso un año desde aquel asiente y Sora no sabe la verdad me alegra por el además mañana es su cumpleaños así que hay que a serle feliz el día"

Así pasaron las horas y no había rastro de Satori era notable la cara de preocupación de Ángela pero una gran explosión se escuchó a lo legos todos se despertaron y vieron a lo legos un gran incendio todos en pesaron a correr para ponerse salvo en aquel instante Ángela fue corriendo a despertar a Sora para ponerse a salvo

Ángela: Sora vamos despierta estamos bajo ataque

Sora: pero que dices ya llego Satori son de esta

Ángela: debe estar peleando con los demás en frente de la batalla de vemos confiar en el

Sora: no quiero voy apelar junto a el –así que el chico solo salió corriendo pero no se esperó que alguien lo golpeara – maldito como te atreves eres un maldito traidor **¡JOEL!**

Joel: sabes cuánto he esperado esta momento mi querido Sora

Sora: de que muerda hablas yo no se nada

Joel: que no te han contado lo que paso y se hacen llamar tus amigos o tu familia te lo resumo en pocas palabras muerte de mis padres por tu culpa

Sora: que no puede ser me rescataron Satori y Ángela

Joel: pero que dice si en el ataque de hace tres años mis padres te rescataron de una muerte segura pero mis padres se metieron entre unos ataques y murieron protegiéndose y dejándome, a mí solo en este mundo además ese día Sora obtuvo los poderes de cazador de dragones gracias a ti e hiso un pacto con un dragón para obtener esa magia él, le ofreció su vida para poderte proteger

Sora: no lo puedo creer eso en una gran mentira

Joel: no loes además al fin podre vengar a mi familia muere Sora-el chico saco una pistola en aquel instante el disparo a este sora pero no contó que alguien se atravesará

Sora: no…..no. Ángela porque te metiste entre el disparo no te quiero perder

Ángela: corre yo estaré bien –mientras se paraba tocándose la herida del estomago mientras se abalanzaba sobre Joel, en peso a pelear

Ángela: lárgate de aquí Sora no te quiero perder

Sora: no quiero perderte -parecía que el joven no se iba a retirar pero en aquel momento vio como Joel le apunto con la pistola a Ángela en la cabeza y le disparo en tres beses matándola de inmediato en frente del pobre de sora

Sora: no puede ser eres un monstruo

Joel: ella me caía bien pero se metió en nuestro camino solo por defenderte tu robas vidas, mejor lárgate de aquí ya estoy conforme con tu cara al perder a tu amiga en frente de tus propios ojos

Sora: no quiero yo hoy apelar contigo para vengar a Ángela –así que sora se abalanzó en contra de Joel para golpearlo en la cara lo cual funciono pero no le hiso daño a Joel – no puede ser te golpe con todas mis fuerzas

Joel: en serio ese es todo tu fueras en serio eres patético así que toma esto- Joel golpeó a Sora en el estómago y posterior mente le disparo en el estómago dos veces – esto es lo que mereces por las muertes que llevas en la espaldas adiós hasta siempre Sora

Así pasaron los días desde el ataque al pueblo muy pocos sobrevivieron del ataque pero uno de los mas afectado era Satori que se encontraba en frente de dos cruces de madera que simbolizan a su familia que perdió ese día

Satori: no porque paso esto todo esto es mi culpa si hubiera llegado a tiempo o no hubiera ido ayudar a los demás todavía estarían aquí con migo soy un imbécil

Joel: tranquilo no te preocupes creo que ellos entenderán tu ,protegiste a más de cien personas y no solo a dos creo que ellos entenderán

Satori: tu crees que fue lo mejor

Joel: si estarían muy orgullosos de ti

Satori: eres un buen amigo –en aquel instante Satori abrazo a Joel asiéndome símbolo que confiaba en el cómo su amigo

Así todos se fueron de ese pequeño pueblo dejando las tumbas de sus amigos a refugiarse en otro lugar pero un peligro se avecinaba mucho más grande….

(unas horas después del ataque)

El joven Sora se encontraba tirado en un lugar desconocido el no se movía solo estaba tirado inmóvil así pasaron un par de minutos hasta que en peso a moverse

Sora: donde estoy, estoy muerto –en aquel instante Sora se paró pero dio un grito por un dolor que tenía en el estómago-me duele que es esto un disparo es cierto el hijo de perra de Joel me trato de matar pero no lo logro, yo me vengare voy a vengar a Ángela pero primero necesito poder y….- en un instante Sora se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre que tenía pero él no se figo que cayó en sima de una persona que salía de los arbustos cerca de donde se encontraba, así pasaron un par de horas

Sora: donde estoy creo que me desmalle

-párese que te sientes mejor tuve que saturar tus herida-

Sora: que muchas gracias

-chico por que te paso eso-

Sora: es una larga historia pero la mas importante es que estoy vivo y voy a buscar venganza por lo que me hicieron

\- por que no usaste tu magia para defenderte-

Sora: que dices yo no puedo usar magia

-tu tienes una magia muy poderosa una de oscuridad-

Sora: en serio crees que puedes en ayudar a usar magia

-si pero tu magia te consumirá en la oscuridad y te convertirá en un demonio-

Sora: si no me queda de otra me convertiré en un demonio

-es tu decisión final-

Sora: si es mi decisión absoluta

-muy bien primero cuál es tu nombre-

-Sora-

-bien debes dar tu vida en el nombre de tu nuevo dios y maestro para obtener tu magia-

Sora: y cuales su nombre de mi nuevo dios

-es Zeref-

Sora: muy bien

En aquel instante Zeref se corto la mano para ser un pacto-a hora es tu turno Sora- en aquel momento Sora hiso lo mismo se corto la mano como dijo Zeref para sellar el pacto los dos estrechado sus manos asiendo que Sora en pesara a ver como le dolía el pecho y en pesaba a cambiar gracias a la sangre de Zeref-que es esto me duele el corazón-Sora en peso a cambiar gracias al poder Zeref su cabello de color rojo paso a un blanco , y sus ojos de color cafés pararon a un amarillo y le en pesaron a salir unos colmillos y su cuerpo se volvió un poco mas fuerte.

Zeref: a hora eres un nueva persona o debo de sir un demonio

Sora: con que esto es magia se siente interesante maestro

Zeref: muy bien vamos a entrenar Sora

Sora: yo no me llamo Sora sino es Kuroha

Zeref: vámonos de aquí Kuroha

Kuroha: si maestro

Así los dos en pesaron a caminar mientras su siluetas se desvanecían en tres los arboles

20 años después…

Habían pasado un años y como de costumbres en la nueva villa siempre ponían un altar en otoño para recordad a sus familias que perdieron en tren el transcurso del año y como siente Satori ponía unas fotos de Ángela y Sora

Satori: párese que ya pasaron 20 años desde aquel asiente y algún los estalló mis qué ricos amigos

-pasa que pasa todavía extrañas a los tíos Sora y Ángela

Satori: es eres tu Sora y tu hermana Ángela

Sora: no lose debe estar con mama o con el tío Joel

Satori: muy bien vamos a buscarlos

Sora: si papi

En un árbol grande cerca de allí Kuroha: párese que están festejando algo vamos mis inquisidores a destruir su felicidad

Inquisidores: si maestro

Joel: vamos Ángela que te pasa día

Ángela: no lose tío pero tengo un mala presentimiento

Joel: porque lo dice

Ángela: porque dice mi papa que ultima mente han atacado a unos pueblos muy cercanos párese que buscan a alguien y siento que el nuestro es el siguiente

Joel: no creo que vengan no te tienes que preocupar

Y así de repente un sujeto apareció donde se encontraba Joel y Ángela pateando a Joel en la cara

-tú debes es el tal Joel que torturó a mi amo-

Joel: que amo pero que dice salde aquí Ángela

-ninguno ira a ninguna parte – mar de lava

Joel: pero que rayo porque todo el piso se está cubriendo de lava acaso eres un mago

Ángela: tengo miedo tío

Joel: tranquila todo estará bien

-no tienen escapatoria este el fin para ustedes-

Satori: dejen a mi familia en paz- golpe de dragón roca-

-un mago de magia de dragón es la primera vez que veo esa magia he oído pero un Ca la viene persona-

Ángela: papi estas aquí

Satori: no dejaré a mi familia morir

En un instante todos los que estaban atacando a la aldea aparecieron en frente de Satori-parece que esa promesa no la pudiste cumplir hace mucho tiempo o no Satori-

Satori: como sabes mi nombre

-si se hasta el nombre de ese bastado que esta a tu lado su nombre es Joel-

Joel: como sabes mi nombre quien eres tu

-yo soy una persona que le causaron mucho daño y vino a este mundo a liberarlo de personas como ustedes soy un ángel que viene a purificar este mundo-

Satori: un momento esa voz la conozco tu eres Sora

Kuroha: ase mucho no me llaman con ese nombre pero mi nuevo nombre es Kuroha

Satori: pero que estas vivo me alegra

Kuroha: lo mismo dijo así tu podrás ver la muerte de tu amigos

Joel: tu no puedes estar vivo esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto

Kuroha: así que te acuerdas de mi me alegra Joel así podrás ver tu muerte

Satori: no lo lastimes es uno de los nuestros

Kuroha: párese que no sabes acaso no te lo contó Joel que el fue quien mato a Ángela y casi me mata a mi por una estúpida venganza

Satori: eso es verdad Joel

Joel: eso es mentira yo no mate a nadie

Kuroha: párese que no entiendes así que muere Joel-en aquel instante dos serpientes aparecieron detrás de Joel atrapándolo

Joel: suéltame por favor

Satori: por favor suéltelo Sora

Kuroha: no porque el no medio ninguna oportunidad así que muere-así que una de las serpientes atravesó a Joel en el estómago y para después explotándolo en pedazos, a hora todos van a pagar yo limpiare este pueblo y el mundo de mente como Joel- **TORMENTA DE JUICIO FINAL-** aquel ataque era una lluvia de rayos de color negro en forma de serpiente que caían en todas las casas y las destruían de inmediato

Sátiro: ya basta es suficiente

Kuroha: a hora te toca a ti Satori **–LANZA DE DIOS SERPIENTE** -aquel ataque era para Satori pero una sombra se interpuso entre el ataque dándole al hijo de Satori

Sora: estas bien papa

Satori: no tu no Sora

Sora: me alegra que estés bien por favor papa cuida a mi hermana gracias por darme tu amor

Satori: no Sora-en aquel momento Sora cayo en el suelo-no es una broma verdad dime que es un sueño no te quiero perder

Kuroha: a hora es su turno mis inquisidores

En aquel instante todos los inquisidores en pesaron atacar el pueblo destruyendo todo a su paso-esto es divertido aullido de lobo de humo-aquel ataque destruyó varias casas que estaban seca de ahí, mientras un Satori muy triste estaba alado de el cuerpo de su hijo

Satori: ya basta…. No más muertes… es suficientes….. no te perdonare yo…. Te voy a matar…..hanhahaha-en aquel momento un circulo de magia apareció en los pies de Satori mientras veían como su cuerpo estaba caminado sus dientes se formaron colmillos y le salieron escamas pero en forma de piedra de color gris, sus manos eran garras cubiertas de piedra de igual manera sus pies tenían esa forma de garras y unas rocas en su espaldas se formaron en especie de una cola de un dragón-no te perdonare te hoy a matar So… no **¡KUROHA!**

Kuroha: párese que su poder mágico aumento pero no será problema

Pero en aquel momento Satori golpeó a Kuroha muy fuerte en la cara-no te perdonare **RUGIDO DE DRAGÓN DE ROCA-** aquel rugido demolió varias casa que estaban seca de ahí –y a hora **PUÑO DE ACERO DE DRAGÓN ROCA-** Impactando en el cuerpo de Kuroha aquellos ataque eran muy poderosos que los inquisidores tenían la boca abierta al ver el poder de Satori-no te dejaremos que lastime más a muestro amo **GARRAS DE LOBO DE HUMO Y GOLPE DE MINOTAURO DE LAVA** –los dos ataques impactaron en el cuerpo de Satori pero parecía que no le hizo ningún rasguño ,asiendo Cabrera más a Satori-ese es todo su poder no me hagan reír así que tomen esto **ROCA AFILADA DEL DIOS DE TIERRA-** Unos pedazos de roca cubrieron a Satori y luego para lanzarlos en contra de los dos inquisidores que lo atacaron asiendo los volar unos metros.

Satori: los destruiré a todos con este poder

Kuroha: párese que ese es el poder de un cazador de dragones, pero no va ser suficiente **TORMENTA DE JUICIO FINAL-** a lugar que los rayos callera en lugares distintos, callejón todo en sima de Satori causando gran daño tu nunca me vas y si letrada de matar no podrás soy inmortal nunca me destruidas ni a mis inquisidores

Satori: es verdad eso que dices

Kuroha: si yo nunca miento

Satori: entonces tendré que usar algo que me enseño un amigo que me dejo antes de morir

Kuroha: que interesante cuenta mermas

Satori: esta magia consiste en dar algo cambio para a ser un seño definitivo

Kuroha: como aprendiste esa magia si el libro quedo destruido

Safari: solo una hoja quedo intacta y lo pude leer pero jamás creí que lo usaría bueno aquí vamos

Kuroha: de téngalo rápido

-si maestro-

Los inquisidores atacaron con todas sus fueras asiendo retroceder a sátira un poco pero el empezó a decir un conjuro – **ESTE SERÁ TU FINA SO…. ¡NO KUROHA!-**

…..

 **REVIEWS**

 **LO SIENTO POR EL GRAN RETRASO DE VERDAD PERO YA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA ME PONGO AL CORRIENTE CON LOS DOS FIC Y QUIERO AVISAR QUE EL DOMINGO SUBO EL DE AMOR SINCERO SIN FALTA….** **J Y LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIA SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN.**

 **MIGUEL: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL A POYO TE LO AGRADEZCO**

 **KA UVE : MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS CONSEJOS ME ALEGRO QUE SIGAN LA HISTORIA**


	6. Hada vs Dragon

Una gran cantidad de magia se reunió alrededor del cuerpo de Satori, haciendo que la presión del aire bajará cadáver mas -de vemos matarlo de una sola vez GARRAS DE LOBO DE HUMO- -ALIENTO DE CENIZAS DE MINOTAURO DE LAVA- -TORMENTA DE PLUMAS- -TAJO DEL DIOS RELÁMPAGO- Satori: ustedes no estorben-RUGIDO DE DRAGÓN DE ROCA- El rugido atacó a los inquisidores asiéndome poco daño-es la hora sello…..- pero antes decir la frase se de tubo al ver la cara de Kuroha y había cambiado parecía un poco confundido y en peso a gritar como sino fuere ese mismo Kuroha: que donde estoy….. tengo miedo Satori: no te hagas el estúpido Kuroha Kuroha: no puede ser estas vivo Satori donde estamos Kuroha: pero que dice yo soy Sora Satori: tú ya no eres Sora tu mataste a todas estas personas Kuroha: yo no aria tal cosa por favor necesito un abrazo tengo miedo Satori Satori: párese que volviste a la normalidad eso me alegra -maestro que le pasa se encuentra bien- Kuroha: quienes son ustedes -no diga tonterías acaso no los reconoce- Kuroha: no se quiénes son ustedes Satori ayúdame Satori: párese que al fin recordó quien es…..rápido ven yo te proteger Este Kuroha se dirigió a Satori corriendo para estar a salvo en aquel momento Kuroha abrazo a Satori-me alegra estar a tu lado Satori-san mi querido hermano-en aquel momento Satori correspondió el abrazo, pero algo cambio en aquel momento Satori soltó un golpe en el estómago de su amigo Satori: crees que soy tan idiota para dejarme engañar Kuroha Kuroha: como supiste que te estaba engañando Satori: porque Sora nunca me llama con ¡san! Kuroha: párese que ese detalle se me olvido pero al menos funciono mi plan Satori: de que hablas plan cual plan-en aquel momento vio su cuerpo cubierto de serpientes deteniéndolo- que esto no me puedo mover nada Kuroha: es una atadura que yo mismo cree CADENAS DEL DIOS SERPIENTE a hora como te meteré o como te torturare, ya se la pequeña niña que esta inconsciente de ahí no es tu hija Satori: no le hagas nada por favor te lo pido are todo lo que me pidas, hasta me convertiré en uno de tus inquisidores pero no le hagas nada Kuroha: eso suena interesante pero, pare creerte tú debes besar mis pies Satori: está bien pero jura que no le aras nada a mi hija-en aquel momento Satori se inclinó para besar los pies a Kuroha- Kuroha: si lo juro no la matare pero a ti sí que te párese ese trato Satori: muy bien En aquel momento Kuroha acumuló magia en su mano derecha y cela puso en la frente a Satori-cuál es tu último deseo- Satori: quiero saber cómo te volviste un demonio y como conseguiste aseos bastardos inquisidores Kuroha: eses tu último deseo contarte como me convertí en un dios, esta bien a los inquisidores los conseguí gracias a que ellos que guardaban odio en sus corazones a la que usa magia de humo fue una chiquilla que fue atacada su aldea y quiso vengarse y yo le otorgue la magia que tiene de la cenizas de su pueblo, el que usa magia de lava no es humano él es un minotauro de verdad lo convertí en un humano para que pueda destruir todo a su paso, pero cada uno tiene una razón pare vengarse, pero los demás hicieron cosas o mas bien el vendieron su alma al diablo y esa fue su consecuencia y yo fácil mente me entregue a la oscuridad es la libertad deje mi humanidad para convertirme en un demonio y gracias al maestro de la oscuridad me entrego estos poderes para purificar el mundo pero quiero que me respondas un pregunta Satori: que quieres saber Kuroha: como conseguiste tu magia de dragón Satori: es cierto nunca se los conté….. cuando éramos pequeños unos bandidos nos atacaron y yo los trate de defenderlos pero no era muy fuerte pero entonces llego un dragón y los atacó pero él me miro y digo que tenía un corazón muy grande por dé me iba a dar un regalo me dio los poderes del dragón para poder proteger a mi familia de cualquier amenaza Kuroha: podre de ti bueno listo para tu muerte Satori: bueno pero me alegra de esto-en aquel momento Satori golpeó a Kuroha en la cara mi entras se liberaba de las cadenas que lo ataban Kuroha: maldito solo hacías tiempo para poder liberarte Satori: muy bien entonces sellare a ti y a tus demonios, sello del dios dragón En aquel momento Kuroha en peso a convertirse en piedra mientras su inquisidores veía lo que le pasaba a su dios a si Kuroha de convirtió en piedra y en peso a desastres para quedar como sello en el pecho de Sátiro en forma de dos serpientes y sus inquisidores empezaron a convertirse en la pidas y quitándoles la mitad de la magia de los inquisidores se convertía en una espada que atravesaban las serpientes Satori: creo que funciono todo fueron sellados en piedra y dispersados para que no los liberen al costo de mi magia pero lo bueno que mi querida hija está viva así comenzaremos una nueva vida y cada nueva vida de esta familia deberá llevar este sello por el resto de sus vidas para que Kuroha no sea liberado Y si pasaron los años hasta que alguien en peso a romper los sellos de los inquisidores uno por uno Fin del Flashback Suigiru: y esas es la historia de mi familia Mira: que triste historia Natsu: así que tu pariente fue uno de los humanos que tenía los poderes de los dragones cuando en peso la guerra de los dragones Gageel: es verdad pero quien los liberó Suigiru: no lose pero quieren liberar a sus dios Laxus: eso es malo Makarov: muy bien mocosos ya que se enteraron de su historia, es nuestro turno de actuar de vemos protegerlo cueste lo que cueste para que un mal no sea desatado, todos se pueden retirar nosotros cuidaremos a Suigiru Así que cada mago volvió a sus actividades que tenían en mente, mientras algunos platicaban con Natsu quien fue uno de los que se enfrentó a uno de los inquisidores Max: y dime como es esa magia Natsu Natsu: no lose pero apenas pude a ser algo con uno de ellos pero si me ponía serio de seguro los acabo a todos Wendy: si como no apenas tu pudiste con el de la magia de uno y tu crees que puedes con todos, además toma un poco de pan –dijo la chica en sus piernas Max: ja que mala eres Wendy con Natsu Wendy: y tu que te metes Max tu no podrías vencer a ninguno de los inquisidores acabarías muerto en unos instantes Max: a que mala eres Wendy mejor me largo antes que me digas otra cosa En aquel momento Max se fue alegando mientras todos veía el comportamiento de Wendy que tenía en aquel momento Natsu: Wendy te puedes quitar de mis piernas Wendy: no quiero son muy cálidas además me dan ganas de morder ese cuello que tienes Natsu: pero que dices, por favor bájate de mis piernas además aaa… Gray y Gageel me van acompañar a un lugar cierto o no amigos? Gray: pero que dices flamita eso no es ser…- en aquel momento un tos se escuchó de tras del mago de hielo Gageel: acaso no te acuerda que quedamos con salamander en salir Gray? Gary: pero que dices no me acuerdo….*memento que Gray entro en razón parquear Natsu no fuera violara Wendy XD* así el lugar nos tememos que llevar al flamita Wendy: puedo ir con ustedes y mi amado Natsu-sama Juvia: mi amado….. Lucy: Natsu….. Levy: sama…. Gageel: no es un situó para puros hombres Wendy: acaso en un bar solo para hombres Gray: es siento pero era un Secreto Levy: Gageel me das asco no te creía de esas personas Gageel: vámonos de aquí Natsu: si vámonos de aquí adiós lo siento Wendy pero me tengo que ir Así que los tres magos salieron del gremio sin rumbo alguno mientras maltratada al pobre del peli rosa Gageel: maldito bastardo por tu culpa Levy piensa mal de mi a hora ya no saldrá con migo otra vez Natsu: Gray me debes dinero por la a puesta Gray: maldición luego te los pago Gageel: pero de qué hablan cual apuesta Natsu: todo el gremio sabe que estas saliendo con Levy Gray: pero no salen mucho y todos apostamos que apenas llevan unos 6 sitas, pero dijiste que ya no saldría contigo eso es decir que fueron más de 6 Gageel: acaso todos lo saben si éramos discretos Gray: si discreto Natsu: y adonde vamos Gageel: quiero tomar Gray: pues suena buena idea si vamos a tomar unos tragos Gageel: una pregunta que le pasa a Wendy por te acoso de esa manera Natsu: no lose a mi me preocupó Gageel: creo que le la debes de controlar Natsu: porque yo Gray: flamita tu vas a pagar las primeras rondas Gageel: y me vas a componer una cansino de agradecimiento Mientras tanto en el gremio Levy: ese maldito Gageel como se atreve a ir a un bar Lucy: acaso estas celosa Levy-chan Erza: muy bien Wendy quiero que me digas el de porqué de tu actitud Lucy: no párese que a Erza todavía le duele lo que le hiso Wendy Wendy: a ti que te importa me tengo que ir para estirar a Natsu-sama para que no me sea infiel, me acompañas Juvia y tu también Levy por Gray y Gageel Juvia: ira para que Gray-sama no haga nada malo con otra mujer Levy: creo que las acompañare para que no hagan nada malo Las tres chica salieron a buscar a los chicos a todos los barres de la ciudad a un que era un poco temprano Erza: no me respondió pero que le pasa Lucy: Erza me quieres ir a mi casa a tomar el te Erza: claro, pero antes tengo que a ser algo te alcanzo luego Lucy: si claro no te preocupes" gracias a la actitud de Wendy se me ocurrió una historia nueva para escribir" Así que todos las chicas salieron se gremio unas a estira a los chicos y otras a tomar el te, así paso un rato hazte que Juvia, Levy y Wendy que veían a los chicos tomo y platicar hasta anochecer pero como era obvio mucho alcohol afecta ala fuente el mago de hielo se puso a bailar sobre una mesa en calzoncitos mientras los dos dragones cantaban y Juvia sufría una hemorragia nasal masiva por ver a su amado bailando, en unos cuadra mas adelante se encontraba Erza comprando una nueva armadura que había comprado Erza: a hora voy con Lucy a tomar un poco de te Un chico posado en un árbol miraba a Erza-muy bien listo fin del plan uno comienza la etapa dos- En aquel momento otro sujeto se posó a su lado-crees funcione Kuro- Kuro: nunca me subestime y por cierto hasta cuando piensas seguir usando esa capucha -muy pronto me la quitarse- Así pasaron unas horas y al fin salieron los chicos todos borrachos del bar y como era de esperar cada chica los siguió a sus casa para que hicieran nada malo cada una vio como entraban a sus casa y se fueron de ahí para dormir pero algo no estaba bien parecía que Erza no avía ido con Lucy y su amiga se preocupó Lucy: donde se metió Erza a lo mejor tubo una misión del parte del gremio y por eso no vino que lastima Natsu: Happy estoy en casa , me da vueltas todo mejor me meto a dormir –en aquel momento el peli rosa sintió una respiración de tras de el – eres tu otra vez Wendy por favor vete de mi casa -por me confundirse con esa tabla de planchar Natsu- Natsu: que ases aquí Erza en Mikasa Erza: no te puedo ver es que me ases tanta falta tu me gustas Natsu: nunca vuelvo a tomar =_= creo que me hiso daño –en aquel momento Erza hiso algo que dejo al peli rosa sin palabras, la peli rosa se lanzó a los brazos de Natsu y tomo con sus dos manos la cara de su compañero y lenta mente se acercó a su cara en aquel momento el peli rosa la alegó Natsu: pero que te pasa Erza: no lo puedo soportar yo quiero darte unas palmada en el trasero Natsu: X_X bueno mejor eso lo platicamos mañana adiós Erza: adiós mi cabeza de fresa Natsu: pero que le pasa falta que siga Lucy o Juvia mejor me duermo a lo mejor fue una ilusión si de seguro fue eso Así paso la noche y como era de esperarse un nuevo día era el mago de fuego le dolía la cabeza así que fue la gremio para que Mira le diera algo para el dolor de cabeza pero el mago no sabia que estaba a punto de comenzar un guerra en tres dos mangas, así que el peli rosa después de unos minutos Natsu llego al gremio donde se en contaban Gray y Gageel en una mesa del comedor Gray: cómo te sientes flamita Natsu: un poco mareado y ustedes Gageel: sola mente me duele la cabeza Gray: pues yo tengo nauseas Natsu: pues a mí tengo ilusiones raras En aquel momento una chica entro al gremio se fue corriendo hacia el peli rosa abrasándolo por la espalda Natsu: a eres tu Wendy como estas Wendy: muy bien porque estoy a tu lado y eso me hace muy feliz Luego de unos segundos entro Erza y se dirigió a su compañero Erza: como esta mi querido Natsu Wendy: como te atreves a decirle mi querido Erza: a pero miren es la pequeña tabla de planchar como me responde Wendy: dilo de nuevo si te atreves-mi entras le hacia frente a Erza poniéndose en frente- Erza: acaso eres sorda Wendy: discúlpate sino te arrepentirás Erza: que miedo Wendy: te lo advertí-en aquel momento la maga le lanzo una corriente de viento tirando a Erza al poso- Erza: te vas a repetir Wendy-san –en aquel momento la peli roja se requipo con su armadura de emperatriz del fuego- vamos si te atreves a pelear con migo-en aquel momento Erza pateó a Wendy en el estómago mandándolo a volar unos metros donde se encontraba Mira todos miraban con cara de preocupación por Wendy por el fuerte golpe que le dio Erza Natsu: no crees que exageraste mucho Erza: no solo esta inconsciente estará bien a hora dame un beso-en aquel momento un puñetazo se estampó con la cara de Erza asiendo que se estrenará con una mesa que estaba alado su yo Wendy: eso fue todo, acaso te pise florecida Erza: eso me dolió pero lo que más me impresiona es que me golpeara-en aquel momento la chica escupió un poco de sangre su boca- lista para ser machacada Wendy: tú crees que puedas venderme qué tal si asemos un trato la que noquee a su oponente le da un beso a Natsu Erza: suena bien a demás sería un buen premio por venderte Wendy: crees que te deje El mago de fuego estaba todo rojo por la palabras de sus compañeras que avía dicho mientras todos los magos que estaban en el gremio se queda ron con la boca abierta por las palabras que le habían dicho al mago Natsu: bajos tranquilas las dos –en unos minutos un rugido y una patada dejaron al peli rosa inconveniente de inmediato Wendy y Erza: estamos tranquilas pero bueno en que estábamos así que te voy a vender ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDA! Wendy: PUÑO DE DRAGÓN DE CIELO Erza: cambio armadura del CABALLERO RUEDA DEL PENTAGRAMA En aquel momento los golpes chocaron entre si asiendo grandes destrozos en el gremio REVIEWS MUY BIEN PRIMERO LES QUIERO DESEAR UN FELIZ AÑO Y DE SIR MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR UNO O UNO DE LOS DOS FIC MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUIERO CONTAR ESTO CUANDO SUBÍ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO TENIA MIEDO QUE A NADIE LE GUSTARÍA PERO LUEGO VI SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME ALEGRE MUCHO ASÍ QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO EN ESTOS 6 CAPÍTULOS MUCHAS GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO GUEST: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y EN PARTE CON ALGO DE LA SAGA DE TÁRTAROS TENDRÁ PERO MUY POCO, ADEMÁS NATSU TODAVÍA NO SE ENTERA QUE ES E.N.D ES UN POCO MÁS ATRÁS CUANDO SE REUNIÓ EL GREMIO POR PRIMERA VEZ DES PUES DE UN AÑO Y SI TENDRÁN ENSEÑAS DE CELOS DE PARTE DE WENDY Y ERZA KA UVE: GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS SE LOS AGRADEZCO ADEMÁS ME GUSTAN LAS ALTITUDES DE TODOS ME CAEN BIEN SON MUY DIVERTIDOS REN,REIJI, MUSICA, VLADIMIR ,KAI, CROSS, Y KINJI MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO :3 MIGUEL: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y EN VERDAD TE LO AGRADEZCO 


	7. Vida o Muerte

Los ataque chocaron con mucha furia andando a volar a varas persianas varios muros y o tras saliendo disparadas a fuera del gremio

Erza: maldita tabla como te atreves a pegarme te matar

Wendy: quiero ver solo Ariel

Los ataques se hacía más fuertes cada vez que chocaban uno contra otro

Lucy: pero que les pasa a las dos porque actúan desea manera

Gray: si no aseamos algo destruirán el gremio

Levy: no tenemos opción Gray tienes que congelar a Wendy y a Erza

Gray: muy bien las congelar-en un momento Wendy pateó en la cara a el mago de hielo para dejarlo inconsciente y gritarle que no se meta mientras Juvia corría para ayudarle

Lucy: y ya basta Wendy detente

Wendy: me estás hablando a mi maldita zorra inútil

Gageel: párese que le dijeron una pequeña verdad a la rubia *risa*

Wendy: además tu que te metes maldito Gageel tu no tienes Dragón forcé así que no hables

Levy: párese que le dieron donde más le duele a Gageel

Gageel: yo soy muy genial para tener Dragón forcé no lo necesito

Wendy: eso es mentira la verdad te mueres de envidia mejor duerme **ALAS DE DRAGÓN DE CIELO** –el a que se dirigió a donde estaba Gageel y Levy pero fue cortado por una espada que controlaba Erza

Erza: adonde estas mirando yo soy tu oponente

Pero en un instante cuando la peli roja iba atacar a Wendy unos dos rayos cayeron sobre Wendy y Erza dejándolas paralizadas de un solo golpe

Wendy: no me puedo mover Laxus caso tú fuiste

Erza: crees que esto me detendrá tengo a armadura de emperatriz del trueno así que tus truenos no me afectan

Laxus: crees que yo las voy a detener el la va a detener- mientras señalaba a su abuelo todo furioso-

Makarov: pero que paso de seguro fueron ustedes Gray y Natsu destruyeron el gremio esta vez me las van a pagar

Laxus: viejo no fueron esos dos ellos están inconvenientes, fueron Erza y Wendy

Makarov: pero que dice ellas dos de Erza lo entiendo pero Wendy estas seguro de que fue ella

Laxus: solo mirar cómo están las dos tenemos que llevarlas con Porlyusica

Makarov: muy bien yo me llevaré a Erza y a Wendy y trae a Natsu y Gray para que los revise a ver si están vivos

Laxus: muy bien

En aquel momento el maestro tomo a Erza y a Wendy entre sus manos para llevarlas con su amiga y también Laxus tomo a Natsu y a Gray que estaban tirados mientras que Lucy, Levy , Juvia y Gageel los seguían para ver cómo estaban sus compañeros

Levy: que crees que les pase

Lucy: no lose pero espero que Porlyusica

Des pues de un tiempo llegaron a la casa de la amiga de Makarov y como siempre la maga los recibió

Porlyusica: que hacen aquí estoy ocupada lárguense

Makarov: por favor revisa a Wendy y a Erza actúan de forma extraña

Porlyusica: que tienen

Lucy: se han vuelto mas agresivas

Porlyusica: haber que tiene y por cierto que tienen los otros dos –mientras revisaba los hijos de las chicas

Laxus: están inconvenientes desde hace mucho tiempo

Porlyusica: es taran bien, ellas son las que me preocupan miren sus ojos tienen un aro azul en sus ojos

Levy: y eso que quiere de sir

Porlyusica: es un encantamiento muy antigua que se usa para demostrar los sentimientos de las personas que tiene en el corazón

Gageel: por eso Wendy actúa muy raro

Makarov: crees que puedes hacer algo por ellas

Porlyusica: si are un antídoto me tomara un par de horas

Makarov: y puedes ayudar a los otros chicos

Porlyusica: pasen adentro les prepare un elixir para que se recuperen, cuéntame desde cuando están así

Wendy: suéltenme

Erza: los machacare a todos

Porlyusica: tomen esto-la maga de pelo rosa les aventó unos pétalos que tenían somnífero para dormirlas-que escándalo hacen esas niñas

Lucy: pues Wendy en peso ayer y Erza esta mañana

Porlyusica: las ubicarán traído antes

Makarov: pero estarán bien, no me digas que mentiste

Porlyusica: no es eso es que necesito otro ingrediente

Gageel: cual es ese ingrediente

Porlyusica: es que si confesaron sus sentimientos a si a una persona esa persona debe besarla para romper el encantamiento y poder dar el antídoto para que surta efecto si no lo que prepárate será inútil y las enfurecerán mas

Lucy: pero eso es de sir que las dos confesaron a la pestaña que aman

Gageel: pero quienes son esas personas

Levy: Natsu….

Gageel: el trasero de fuego

Levy. Si te das cuenta todo lo que paso en el gremio y el día anterior fue culpa de Natsu

Gageel: no me jodas eso es decir que

Lucy: Erza y Wendy están enamoradas de Natsu

Makarov: así que fuel culpa de Natsu por no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por las personas que están seca de el

Juvia: que bueno que no fue Gray *imaginación de juvia* "veía una de imagen de ella con el mago de hielo ofreciéndole un anillo de compromiso pero la imagen se tornó borrosa y formo otra donde se encontraba Natsu , Wendy y Erza en una cama abrazando" pero que estoy pensando – la chica de agua se tapó la cara mientras se ponía roja como un tomate

Lucy: que pasa Juvia porque tienes la cara roja

Juvia: no es nada

Laxus: así que despierten a Natsu para que lo haga además tengo una cámara para grabar

Gageel: para que la cámara

Laxus: para poder chantajear a Natsu

Lucy: eso no un poco cruel de tu parte

Gageel: me pasa unas foros

Laxus: si pero te costará un día de ser mi ayudante

Gageel: eso párese bien es un costo solo para humillar a salamander

Makarov: los dos dejen de a ser tonterías y pónganse serios muy bien despierten a Natsu a hora

Porlyusica: muy bien primero a despertar a Natsu y luego le damos lo brebaje a las chicas y por último el ingrediente más importante

Así compensó el plan para curar a las compañeras todos veían como Porlyusica preparaba todo mientras pasaba el tiempo Natsu despertó por si solo, mirando todo confundido donde estaba

Natsu: donde estoy y por qué me duele mucho el cuerpo

Gageel: el golpe de Wendy y Erza te dejaron noqueado por tres décadas y a hora el mundo se ha acabado tu eres el único sobreviviente

Natsu: no me jodas, he sido un mal amigo lo siento por vender la ropa interior de Lucy para comer

Lucy: que tu hiciste que

Natsu: estas viva

Lucy: vendiste mi ropa interior

Makarov: tu Natsu tienes que a ser una misión de clase S

Natsu: claro cual es

Makarov: tu tienes que besar a Erza y a Wendy

Natsu: lo siento no puedo cumplir esa misión

Makarov: es una orden es por el bien de ellas

Natsu: *suspiro* esta bien pero no quiero que nadie se entere solo que da entre los que estamos en esta habitación

Laxus: no le diremos a nadie

Juvia: esto será extremamente extremo

Lucy: "creo que poder usar esto en una historia mía de un joven que trata de elegir entre dos personas su amiga de infancia o la chica que a estado enamorado desde que la conoció suena bien creo que si la escribiré" que esperas

Levy: esto será feo, pero lo más importante es que quien será la primera Wendy o Erza eses el dilema

Porlyusica: a quien le doy el brebaje primero

Natsu: yo creo que a Erza primero porque he pasado más tiempo con ella y además la conozco desde que era un niño y a Wendy es una buena amiga pero que tal si Wendy primero porque la quiero mucho pero también quiero a Erza no se a quién elegir

Lucy: esto es genial la historia se escribe sola

Levy: lu-chan estas bien

Laxus: vamos se hombre por primera vez

Porlyusica: muy bien lo siento por esto

En aquel momento Porlyusica le dio de tomar el antídoto a Erza y luego a Wendy –apúrate sino se quedaran así para siempre tu decides –el peli rosa no sabía que hacer así que propuso a ser su misión acercándose a una de sus compañeras lentamente mientras ponía sus labios con los de ellas, después de unos minutos una de las chicas se empezaba a levantar era Erza que estaba muy confundida en donde se encontraba

Erza: donde estoy y porque me duele el cuerpo

Lucy: eres tu Erza

Erza: qué clase de pregunta es esa

Levy: solo falta Wendy a ver si resulto efecto

Erza: por cierto que le pasa a Natsu porque está en un rincón

Gageel: no es nada solo está un poco deprimido por una pequeña misión que tuvo que hacer

Juvia: no pensé que lo haría

Lucy: esta historia será genial

Levy: ¡historia! Así por eso tenía esa cara

Y a los pocos segundos despertó Wendy

Porlyusica: me alegra de que estés bien

Wendy: me duele el cuerpo y porque estamos contigo Porlyusica-san

Porlyusica: las dos estuvieron bajo un encanto y cometieron varias cosa como pesaron a pelear entre ustedes

Wendy: que pelear con Erza-san eso no es posible

Erza: ella es como mi pequeña hermana

Makarov: lo bueno es que se encuentran bien y no pasado a mayores consecuencias

Laxus: esto balboa oro, Natsu tiranos agua o sino en seño el video

Porlyusica: todo está listo no hubo ningún efecto

Juvia: se olvidan de Gray-sama todavía está inconveniente

Laxus: es verdad se nos olvido

Porlyusica: tomen y dele esto es lo mismo que le di a Natsu

Makarov: muy bien gracias así que nos vemos

Porlyusica: soy la maga curativa de fairy tal no tengo otra opción

Juvia: Gray-sama despierta

Gray: donde estoy

Juvia: en nuestra boda Gray-sama

Gray: a nuestra boda ….. pero que dices

Makarov: no juegues con el apenas está despertando

Gray: y que paso con Erza y Wendy ya están bien

Levy: si están bien

Natsu: me quiero ir de aquí

Makarov: vámonos al gremio

Después de un rato regresaron al gremio donde se encontraban todos preocupados

Mira: esta todo en orden

Makarov: no tiene que estar preocupada todo esta bien

Mientras tanto Lucy se dirigía hacia donde estaba Suigiru

Lucy: te puedo preguntar algo

Suigiru: claro que quieres saber

Lucy: puedes usar magia

Suigiru: si pero no la controló es magia de hilos

Lucy: ¿hilos?

Suigiru: puedo crear hilos a voluntad y usarlos como arma

Lucy: y entonces porque no peleaste con los inquisidores

Suigiru: no puedo esta magia me quita viva

Lucy: es muy triste que pierdas todo por la culpa de un sello que está en tu cuerpo

Suigiru: no te preocupes todo estará bien –mientras le tocaba la cabeza con su mano-

Pero en aquel momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron en par dejando ver a una persona toda encapuchado que caminaba hacia Suigiru y Lucy que estaban platicando

Natsu: este olor no puede ser que este vivo Lucy corre con Suigiru

Lucy: por que

-esto es excelente matare a dos pagados de un solo tiro adiós maldita rubia **EXPLOSIÓN EN EXPIRAR-**

Aquel ataque fue encontrar de Suigiru y de Lucy pero alguien se había metido entre el ataque recibiendo todo el daño, mientras todos veían como el humo se dispersaba veían una figura que se hacía mas visible era el maestro Makarov que se puso entre el ataque dejando, una gran herida en su pecho por el ataque mientras caiga por el ataque

Natsu: no… viejo

Wendy: maestro

En un instante Natsu trato de golpear a la persona encapuchada pero fallo los golpes mientras su rostro se descubría- maldición porque se entrometió todo iba bien, siempre los humanos dan la vida por otros-

Lucy: cómo es posible que estés si yo te derrote Jackal

Jackal: gracias a Kuroha he podido renacer el discípulo de Zeref he venido para matar a esa estúpida rubia y al maldito gato poner el nombre de los demonios de Zeref en alto y para revivir a mi viejo amigo

Natsu: no te perdonare **RUGIDO DE DRAGÓN DE FUEGO**

Edgar: no podrás con nosotros **-ALIENTO DE CENIZAS DE MINOTAURO DE LAVA-**

Natsu: desgraciado-en a que momento apareció una sombra detrás de el peli rosa

Shino: **GARRAS DE LOBO DE HUMO** hola mi querido Natsu

Wendy: **ALAS DE DRAGÓN DE CIELO** no te dejaré que lastimes a Natsu-san

Asuka: que ataque más débil **CORTE DE DEMONIO DE VIENTO**

Erza: **EXPLOSIÓN DE FUEGO**

Asuka: magia de requipamiento que interesante

Erza: Gray a hora

Gray: lo se **DANZA DE ESPADAS DE DEMONIO DE HIELO**

Shota: un alquimista de hielo y también controla la magia de cazador de demonio pero no es competencia para mi – en aquel instante Shota destruyó las espadas de hielo con una de sus manos que había creado Gray-

Jackal: esa magia era de Silver

Shino: vámonos de aquí

Shota: no esto estamos a punto de matar a Suigiru

Shino: vámonos al menos ya esta el trabajo que nos pidieron

En aquel momento Shota puso su mano en el piso mientras una pared de humo los cubría y desaparecían en frente de sus ojos, después de unos segundos todos fueron a ver como se encontraba Makarov pero vieron como el no se movía solo permanecía en el suelo en un charco de sangre

 **REVIEWS**

 **Ka Uve: gracias por los comentarios se los agradezco**

 **Miguel: gracias por el comentario te lo agradezco**


	8. Liberacion

Todos muy preocupados fueron rápidamente a ver al maestro a ver como se en contaban

Laxus: rápido hagan algo esta perdiendo mucha sangre Wendy por favor dale primeros auxilios

Makarov: párese que pude protegerlos a tiempo me alegra que nadie saliera las timado

Laxus: no hables mas resiste por favor no te quiero perder rápido vallan por Porlyusica

En aquel momento Wendy se aserco al maestro para darle los primeros auxilios y mientras Natsu trataba de controlar su ira por lo que esta sucedido

Laxus: como esta mi abuelo Wendy

Wendy: párese que es muy mal sino asemos algo él maestro se puede morir

Marakov: vamos so se preocupen estaré bien solo es un rasguño y si llego a caer, laxus cuida a todos creo que eres lo suficiente ,maduro para ser el maestro del gremio, además has aprendido de tus fracasos para ser una mejor persona

Laxus: pero que dices no puedo ser yo de ninguna manera

En aquel instante el maestro se desmayo por la gran perdida de sangre mientras Natsu solo miraba sin poder a ser algo

Natsu: abuelo resiste, ese maldito perro lo matar con mis propias manos, vamos Erza, Gray ,Gageel vamos a destruir a esos inquisidores con muestras manos-en aquel instante todos en pesaron a correr asía la entrada

Laxus: ninguno se mueva es una orden , si pelean con la cabeza caliente de seguirlo los maten a todos

Natsu: pero que dices no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cursados, ellos trataron de matar a Suigiru y a Lucy no podemos quedarnos a si

Laxus: si pasan esa puerta tal vez mueran creen que su desesperación puede a ser algo, no ellos vieron una oportunidad en este momento y atacarán de nuevo, así que nadie sale del gremio, todos cuiden a Suigiru y tan bien a Lucy y al maestro es una orden yo soy el que esta a cargo y yo los protegeré así primero me matan y luego los tocan, prepárense para la guerra de hadas contra inquisidores- en aquel momento todos alzaron sus brazos en señal de estar de acuerdo

Natsu: juro que me las pagarás Jackal te golpeare tanto que jamás a volver a ser daño a nadie más y yo acabe contigo

Mientras tanto en la base se creta de los inquisidores

Shino: me alegra que sigas con vida Jackal pensé que habías muerto en esa guerra en tres fairy tail

Jáckal: gracias a ese tipo que me pudo revivir

Shota: que mi nombre es Shota entiendes Jackal

Edgar: me alegra mi viejo amigo

Asuka: acaso se conoces

Shino: si cuando el maestro Kuroha era entrenaba por Zeref ellos dos empezarona crear a los demonios del libro de Zeref a si que se puede decir que Jáckal fue uno de los primeros de igual manera yo y Edgar fueron creados al mismo tiempo

Asuka: en pocas palabras Jáckal es como un medio inquisidor

Jáckal: solo quiero pagar mi deuda y matar a esa rubia

Edgar: que malo* tono de sarcasmo*

Jáckal: maldito Edgar no te burles de mi

Kuro: por cierto nunca mostraste tu magia shota

Kotomi: es verdad ni yo la he visto

Shino: a hora que lo mencionas

-lo mismo dijo yo ni yo he visto su habilidad p magia, mas viene lo que tenga-dijo una voz entre las sombras

Kotomi: que mi largo que estés aquí Yuta

Yuta: me entere que fallaron

Shino: es verdad pero tenemos una buena noticia

Yuta: y cual es

Jáckal: hemos ,herido a el maestro de gremio

Edgar: podemos atacar mientras están descuidados

Yuta: eso suena interesante, pero lo mas importante es que cual es tu magia Shota

Shota: porque quieren saber de mi magia

Edgar: porque nunca la mostrarte en todos estos años

Shota: y que tiene si no les digo

Kotomi: por favor cuéntanos de tu magia

Shota: no lo hare

Yuta: si nos dices de tu magia o lo que tengas te daré lo que quieras

Shota: incluso tu colección de monedas

Yuta: eso no estado coleccionándolas desde hace año

Edgar: solo dárselas

Yuta: no lo are *tono furioso*

Shota: viene lo ares se los diré yo soy un alquimista

Kotomi: un alquimista es enserio

Asuka: pero en que consiste tu alquimia

Yuta: mira en el mundo la alquimia se deriva en varias formas

Edgar: en descomposición y creación

Yuta: la descomposición es cuando tomas cual quiere material y es destruida

Edgar: creación consiste en crear a base de algo como una roca en carbón, pero no puedes convertir una roca en oro por que requiere otros elementos además, la alquimia se rige por varias reglas, pero una de las más importantes es de para crear algo debes dar algo a cambio , eses el principio de equivalencia y fundamental para las otras alquimista

Yuta: como la alquimia de fuego que convierte las partículas de oxígeno para a ser varias explosiones y de igual manera la alquimia de hielo por la fórmula de agua

Edgar: no solo en esas alquimias sino también en las alquimia de tierra, natural hasta las raras como de sangre

Shino: pero ase mucho leí un libro de alquimia que dice que hay un objeto que permite romper esas reglas

Shota: si es la piedra filosofar –en aquel momento shota enseño un aniño que tenia una hermosa piedra roja carmesí en la mano

Kotomi: no me jodas no es posibles

Jáckal: es la piedra filosofar es la verdadera

Yuta: como la conseguiste

Shota: soy uno de los tres portadores de la piedra filosofar solo existen tres en todo el mundo y soy uno de los portadores, además gracias a ella pude romper el sello que nos mantenía enceraron

Kuro: pero quien te la dio

Shota: nadie, yo mismo la cree

Kuro: como que tu la creaste

Kotomi: kuro estabas con nosotros

Edgar: apenas lo notaste

Kotomi: si

Kuro: que mala eres Kotomi los demás me notaron verdad

Yuta: no te vi lo siento Kuro

En aquel momento Kuro se deprimido por que nadie lo noto

Yuta: bueno, volviendo al tema como la creaste

Shota: muy pero antes debemos atacar a Suigiru para revivir a Kuroha muestras esta débil

Kotomi: dime Shota a quien querías revivir

Shota: a que te refieres

Kotomi: la piedra filosofar sirve para revivir a una persona alquimia humana o tabú

Shota: a que te refieres yo solo….. , viene voy a revivir a una persona que tenia mucho aprecio

Kotomi: cada quien tiene sus motivos de estar aquí

Yuta: muy bien vamos atacar todos listo, porque solo tenemos una oportunidad están listos los de mas

Shino: si ya los llame

Yuta: bien vámonos por nuestro maestro Kuroha

En aquel momentos los inquisidores salieron de su cuartel para dirigirse al gremio

Muestras en el gremio avía pasado dos horas del ataque al maestro Makarov

Todos los magos esperaban una noticia de parte de Porlyusica a ver como se encontraba el maestro

Mira: han pasado dos horas como estarán

Natsu: no lose pero Wendy esta ahí adentro ayudando a Porlyusica

Gray: maldición para que tengo esta magia si no puedo usarla para proteger a mis compañeros

Laxus: vamos todos tranquilos de seguro todo saldrá viene

Natsu: por cierto donde esta Erza

Juvia: esta afuera en el rio

Natsu: creo que iré por ella, cual quiera noticia ve avisan

Gray: muy bien pero vienes

Natsu: viene lo are

Así el peli rosa salió del gremio hacia donde se encontraba Erza en un rio sentada mientras miraba al horizonte en un momento el peli rosa se acercó alado de ella

Natsu: así que aquí estas –dijo Natsu con una sonrisa a su compañera

Erza: pero que heces aquí quiero estar un momento sola

Natsu: no te dejaré aquí de ninguna manera se que fue muy fuerte lo que paso, pero debemos estar todos unidos

*sollozo*Erza: no quiero que le pase nada al maestro el como un padre para mi

Natsu: no te preocupes además recuerda que el maestro ha estado en situaciones peores

En aquel instante Erza separaba de sonde se encontraba para dejarse ir a los brazos de el peli rosa de dándolo confundido

Natsu: pero…. Erza que ases

Erza: necesito un abraso de la persona que… *susurro* quiero

Natsu: que dijiste

Erza: nada no fue nada

Natsu: vámonos de aquí Erza

El peli rosa tomo a su compañera del brazo para llevarla al gremio donde se en contaban todos

Natsu: allegados, que a pasado con el maestro

Gray: párese que nos van a dar noticias a hora

Porlyusica: muy bien mocoso les tengo una mala y buena noticia

Natsu: deja de alargar las cosa y dinos que pasa

Porlyusica: la primera es que las heridas de Makarov están curadas y la mala que deben pasar 48 hrs para saber si sobrevive o no

Laxus: es decir que tenemos que esperar dos días a ver si hay una respuesta

Wendy: fue todo lo que pudimos a ser, me siento inútil por no a ser mas

Porlyusica: no digas eso Wendy si no fuera por ti, Makarov estuviera muerto en este momento

Wendy: pero aun así me siento una inútil

Gray: y por cierto donde esta Lucy no la he visto

Bisca: creo que afuera con Suigiru

Levy: pobre de lu-chan , está deprimida por lo que paso siente que fue su culpa

Laxus: vayan a buscarla rápido es peligroso que anden los dos solos pueden atacar los

En un lugar apartado del gremio….

Lucy: siento que todo es mi culpa por no estar en guardia

Sugirió: no es tu culpa y de nadie es mía todas las personas que están a mi alrededor siempre mueren

Lucy: no, es verdad yo tenia que protegerte haci que también es parte de mi culpa

Suigiru: sabes que a beses quiero estar muerto, así no moriría la gente a mi alrededor

Kurdo: ese es un bonito deseo no lo creen chicos

Yuta: porque no te ayudamos

Lucy: quienes son ustedes

Jáckal: cuanto tiempo paso mi querida inútil

Lucy: tu pensé que te derrote como estas vivo-en un momento la maga de espíritus llamo a sus dos compañeros a Loki y a Virgo mientras se ponía su traje de espíritus estelares de tauro-no te dejaré que le pongas una mano a Suigiru primero nos tienes que matar cierto o no amigos

En aquel momento todos los inquisidores aparecieron alrededor de Lucy , Virgo , Loki y Suigiru

Loki: Lucy te queda muy bien ese traje-dijo Loli mientras le salía sangre de la nariz

Virgo: castigo princesa

Lucy: protejan a Suigiru, no fallare te protegeremos vamos

En aquel momento Lucy atacó a Yuta de frente con un puñetazo pero no fue muy efectivo Yuta lo de tubo con mucha facilidad

Mientas Kotomi y Shino atacaron al mínimo tiempo a Loki y a Virgo

Loki: no las timare a una chica pero esto es por mi Lucy golpe de león de luz

Virgo: princesa cuidado con los ataques

Pero en aquel instante una espada atravesó el pecho de Lucy

Asuka: listo misión cálida

Virgo: princesa

Loki: Lucy… maldito infelices

Suigiru: dejen a Lucy tranquila

Lucy: váyanse rápido yo los detener

En un momento Jáckal se acerco a Lucy para ponerla de la cabeza-al fin podre vengarse-


	9. Plan de resucitacio

Los ataques de Katomi y de Shino eran muy eficientes en contras de Loki y Virgo al tal pundo que estaba a punto de desaparecer, pero no podían dejarla solo por su cuenta

Loki: rápido Lucy voltea atrás de ti

Grito su compañero al ver en peligro a Lucy

En aquel momento Lucy reasiono para poder esquivar el ataque de Jackal y luego golpearlo en la cara

Jackal: eres una tonta se te olvido mi maldición*sonrisa*

Lucy: maldición la olviden-en aquel momento la mano de Lucy en peso a brillar con una intensidad muy fuerte para luego explotar

*grito desgarrador*Lucy: mi mano me duele mucho-dijo la maga mientras se agarraba la mano con mucha fuerza

Virgo: princesa se encuentras bien

Loki: Lucy!

Kotomi: no te distraigas –le dijo a Loki mientras lo golpeaba con esas garras afiladas como cuchillas asiendo que se rompiera el traje de Loki dejándolo descubierto de pecho

Shino: lo mismo te dijo a ti sirvienta-en aquel momento Shino ataco a Virgo con una espada echa de humo que Virgo no pudo esquivar siendo enterada en el brazo derecho de Virgo, en aquel momento ella grito del dolor la chica de peli rosa

Lucy: Virgo! No….puerta cerrada de la doncella

En aquel momento Virgo desapareció mientras Jackal se acercaba a Lucy que se encontraba en el suelo

Jackal: explota

En aquel momento una explosión se formó en la espalda de Lucy asiéndole volar por la fuerza de la maldición para luego caer fuerte mente en el suelo

Loki: hijo de puta

Jackal: eso fue lo más divertido que he visto en mi vida, vamos aprobar otro

En aquel momento la mano de Jackal se en peso acercar a la cara de Lucy y a los pocos centímetros él no la pudo mover

Jackal: porque no puedo mover mi mano ni mi cuerpo que me pasa

Suigiru: no te déjate acercarte a Lucy-san

Lucy: vamos déjame y escapa

Suigiru: no puedo como dijeron tus amigos que nunca dejarían a una camarada en apuros y eso es lo que hago

Kotomi: vamos y palabras tan absurdas

En aquel momento Kotomi ataco a Suigiru pero fue detenida en pleno ataque

Kotomi: porque tampoco puedo mover mi cuerpo

Suigiru: es mi magia los detuve con mis hilos y si yo lo deseo puedo córtales sus extremidades con un solo movimiento

Shino: perece que se te olvidaste de mí

Suigiru: crees que no me acorde de ti tu estas en mis hilos

Shino: en serio crees que tus hilos me detendrán

En aquel momento Shino se trasformaba en humo para liberarse de los hilos

Suigiru: no puede ser esto no estaba en mis cálculos

De pronto Shino apareció de tras de Suigiru enterándole una espada echa de humo en la espalda, gracias al ataque Suigiro soltó a Katomi y a Jackal

Lucy: no Suigiru

Jackal: muy bien a hora es tu turno

Así que Jackal se empezó acercar a Lucy lenta mente y cuando estaba a unos sentrimetros de su cara un Gran puñetazo se vio impactado en la cara De Jackal mandándolo a volar unos metros para estrellarse con unos arboles

Natsu: maldito…..parece que he llegado algo tarde Lucy

Shino: o…..es mi amado Natsu-san

Wendy: creo que tú debes segarte más en las personas que te atacan **ALAS DE DRAGON DE CIELO**

Grito la maga de viento mientras atacaba a Shino asiendo que soltara a Suigiro que lo tenía atravesado con la espada de humo

Shino: eso no es lindo de parte de ti Wendy-kun toma este castigo **GARRAS DE LOBO DE HUMO**

Kotomi: son una molestia tomen esto danza de plumas

Levy: escritura solida flechas

Las plumas y las flechas chocaron con mucha intensidad asiento que una se desviara y lastimara a la maga de pelo azul en la pierna

Lecy: maldición mi pierna

Jackal: maldito como te atreves a golpearme esta vez no será como la última vez

Natsu: tu heriste al maestro no te lo perdonare

Kotomi: maldición allí vienen más debemos huir

Shino: muy bien que tan una distracción, primero **AULLIDO DE LOBO DE HUMO Y IMPACTO DE LOBO DE HUMO BLANCO**

El aullido alego a los magos unos pocos metros, pero el impacto de humo fue un ataque que hizo estallar la tierra mientras colocaba una mano en el suelo y sacando un humo de color blanco asiendo dejando inconscientes a los magos de fairy tail que estaban cerca y los que venían en camino

Jackal: pero que ataque casi nos dañas a nosotros

Shino esto no es nada si fuera por mi hubiera destruido toda esta ciudad de un golpe

Jackal: muy bien Kotomi llévate a Suigiru cargando, ya no témenos que estar aquí es hora de despertar a Kuruha

En aquel momento kotomi en peso a levantar a Suigiru con sus garras mientras lo levantaba en Grito se escuchó-déjenlo es no seba a mover de aquí-en aquel momento Jackal solo sonrió al ver quien en era

Jackal: valla está muy débil pero todavía te puedes mover

Shino: es la primera vez que alguien se para dé se ataque

Lucy: suéltenlo

Jackal: cállate explosión es espirar

El ataque de Jackal fui directamente asía Lucy creando una espirar de fuego a rededor de su cuerpo, que mándela y luego explotando para aventarla unos metros asía unas rocas que se en con traban cerca de allí, pero al mismo tiempo luego de unos segundos Lucy se volvió a levantar de inmediato

Lucy: están sordos que lo suelten

Jackal: ja creo que te voy a matar por acerté la fuerte

Shino: déjala está no creo que nos cause problemas en su estado

Katomi: es verdad estas muy herida no creo que pueda con una ataque más, si quieres mátala de una vez

Jackal: muy bien muere en el nombre de mis compañeros caídos disparo de fuego

En aquel momento Jackal señalo a Lucy con su dedo mientras una pequeña explosión salía de ese dedo en forma de fuego que se dirigía a su corazón

Lucy: maldición no puedo moverme mas

Pero en aquel instante una sombra apareció en frente de la rubia defendiendo en ataque con uno de sus brazos

Jackal: maldito como te atreves a meterte en mi camino

Lucy: Laxus

Luxus: muy buen trabajo distrayéndolos unos minutos, ustedes dejen a Suigiru

Kotomi: vámonos de aquí

Laxus: no mi ignoren yo puedo pelear con ustedes tres

Kotomi: tienes hemorragias internas apenas puedes mantenerte de pie y es un milagro que llegaras aquí

Shino: está bien luego acabas con ella

Laxus: adonde creen que van

En aquel momento una piedra fue lanzada en contra de Laxus, golpeándole en el pecho con mucha fuerza asiendo que callera al suelo de inmediato para luego otra piedra golpera a Lucy en el pecho para caer de igual manera que Laxus

Jackal: pero que fue eso

Shino: fue Kuro quien lanzo esas piedras

Kotomi: pero eso es imposible desde esta distancia

Jackal: como que desde esta distancia

Shino: recuerdas que nos tenemos que reunir en un ponto específico cuando hayamos capturado a Suigiru

Jackal: si que tiene

Kotomi: para llegar a ese sitio vamos a tardad tres días y tres noches

Jackal: que…pero cómo es posible que esas rocas hayan llegado hasta aquí

Shino: de seguro era una piedra grande y por la intensidad de la velocidad se desintegro, volviéndose una más pequeña

Kotomi: muy bien vámonos de aquí tenemos un camino largo

Shino: de una vez acaba con la rubia si quieres Jackal

Jackal: no ellos vendrán por Suigiru lose, cuando eso pase quero mi venganza, además tu también quieres pelear con la chiquilla no es así Shino

Shino: si cloro está bien nos vengaremos cuando vallan a buscar al cadáver

Que aquel momento Shino , Kotomi y Jackal se fueron de ese lugar asía donde estaban los demás para empezar el ritual de resurrección, de Kuroha.

Después de un rato la mano del mago de fuego empezaba a moverse

Natsu: donde estoy, por qué me duele mucho el cuerpo

Dijo el mago viendo a su alrededor mientras se paraba del suelo

*grito*Natsu: es verdad Suigiru donde estas, parece que….. Lucy Wendy Laxus están bien

Laxus: maldita sea como pudieron escapar

Wendy: están bien chicos –dijo la chica de pelo azul mientras se levantaba-

Lucy: me alegren que estén bien y Suigiru donde esta

Levy: parece que lo capturaron

Lucy: no puede ser debemos ir a rescatarlo

Laxus: primero debemos ir al gremio a ver como se encuentran los demás

Natsu: como que los demás

Laxus: el gremio fue destruido por una gran explosión que vino de la tierra

Natsu: muy bien vayámonos de aquí al gremio para organizarnos con un plan

Laxus: O_O es la primera vez que escucho que tienes una buena idea

Natsu: cállate vámonos de aquí

Después de un rato los magos llegaron al gremio, y vieron que algunos estaban heridos pero bien parecía que no avía nada grabe

Mira: parece que están bien

Laxus: dónde está mi abuelo

Mira: todo esta bien parece que no sufrió ningún daño cuando se destruyó el gremio

Laxus: gracias a dios que esta bien el viejo, por favor reúne a todos tengo algo que decirles

Mira: esta bien solo dame cinco minutos y los reuniré a todos

Después de unos pocos segundos todos estaban reunidos alrededor de Laxus que parecía que iba decir unas palabras

Laxus: muy bien estamos en problemas Suigiru fue capturado, y muestra misión es rescatarlo a toda costa, por eso he llamado una pequeña ayuda para esta misión que se realizará mañana

Natsu: con razón estos olores se me asían conocidos parece que la ayuda cera interesante junto con la pelea estoy encendido

Laxus: parece que al fin llegaron

Sting: cuanto tiempo Natsu-san hemos venido ayudar los dragones gemelos

Rogué: es verdad estamos para ayudar lomas que podamos

Gajeel: es cierto esto se pondrá interesante

Erza: cuatro dragones trabajando en equipo que interesante

Minerva: lo mismo dijo será un placer trabajar en el mismo equipo esta ves Erza

Erza: ¡Minerva!

Yukino: vamos a trabajar todos unidos no es así Lucy

Lucy: Yukino que alegría verte de nuevo

Kagura: cuanto tiempo Erza avenido ayudarte

Erza: hermanita

Levy: las tres magas más fuertes de sus gremios unidas

Chelia: vamos Lyon hemos llegado tarde ya están todos reunidos

Wendy: Chelia está también está para pelear también

Gray: Lyon cuanto tiempo

Laxus parece que están todos, solo falta un gremio pero ellos llegaran mañana, pues bueno cada quien descanse por que mañana pariremos temprano a la búsqueda en tendido, es todo pueden retirarse

Lucy: Yukino tienes un lugar donde quedarte

Yukino: claro todos estaremos en una posada

Erza: lo mismo te pregunto Kagura tienes un lugar donde te que darás

Kagura: si me quedare con Lyon y Chelia

Erza: que lastima me hubiera gustado que te quedaras con migo esta noche

Wendy: que lastima Chelia quería platicar un rato contigo

Chelia: será mañana,pero lo más importante que me cuentes lo de Natsu y tú que está pasando

Natsu: bueno yo Me retiro…espera un momento donde esta Happy

Wendy: es verdad donde esta Charle

Gajeel: y Lily donde están

Mira: antes de la explosión ellos salieron del gremio parecía que los nesesitaban en una misión así que se marcharon

Natsu: qué alivio, bueno yo ahora si me marcho nos vemos mañana

Después de un rato cuando Natsu llego a su casa él se tomó un baño comió algo y se puso a leer algo pero en ese momento de que estaba relajado toaron la puerta de su casa asi que peli rosa se decidió abrir para ver quién era y gran sorpresa que se llevo era Erza con una pequeña mochila

Natsu: pero que…..Estas aquí….

Erza: no tenemos Agua en el dormitorio de chicas así decidí venir a tu casa a bañarme no te molesta verdad

Natsu: claro que no, pero que pasó en la casa de Lucy

Erza: tiene mucha gente esperando su turno

Natsu: como que mucha gente

Erza: pues su baño tiene una cola de 20 personas y a un ella no lo usa

*suspiro*Natsu: está bien puedes usarlo

Erza: está bien Gracias

Natsu: bueno creo que preparare algo de comer para los dos

Pero en aquel momento alguien volvió a tocar la puerta así que el peli rosa se decidió abrirla para ver quién era cuando abrió la puerta vio a Wendy con una mochila

Wendy: hola Natsu-san puedo pedirte un favor

Natsu: si te puedes quedar esta noche y si puedes usar mi baño ç

Wendy: como lo supiste

Natsu: es que alguien vino a bañarse también por que el baño de Lucy está muy ocupado

En aquel momento Erza se asomó desde el baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo

Erza: a Wendy parece que fuiste a la casa de Lucy y estaba ocupado verdad

Wendy: si tenía mucha gente

Erza: ven vamos a bañarnos juntas

Wendy: está bien

Natsu: bueno preparare algo para los tres, bueno a hora que lo pienso es la primera vez que tengo dos chicas en el baño sin ropa bañándose juntas…..tranquila cálmate no hagas una estupidez…pero…no….no estaría ver un poquito a ver si están bien…no es así….. no esto es malo mi aliento se está volviendo muy denso cálmate… ahora que lo pienso que los labios de Erza y Wendy son muy suaves…..*grito*aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Baño…

Wendy: ese fue Natsu-san

Erza: de seguro se quemó o no le salió algo y por eso, bueno ahora voltéate para lavarte la espalda

Wendy: está bien

Después de un largo baño las chicas salieron encontraron a un Natsu con un montón de bolsas de hielo en el cuerpo

 **REVIEWS…**

 **MIGUEL: MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ME ALEGRE QUE TE GUSTE MI TRABAJO TE LO AGRADEZCO**

 **KA UVE: PRIMERO LO SIENTO POR EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR DE VERDAD PERO ME ALEGRO QUE MEDEN CONSEJOS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO SON MUY GRANDES TT-TT**

 **NOTA: ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN DOS PROYECTOS UNO SOLO Y OTRO CON UN COMPAÑERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN CUANDO LOS VEAN Y SI QUIEREN UN PEQUEÑO SPOILER LO DEJARE EN AMOR SINCERO PERO SI LO QUIEREN LO DEJO SINO PUES NO LO HAGO…..XD BUENO SERÍA TODO ASÍ ES VERDAD HOY MURIÓ UN GRAN PROFESOR KOROSENSEI…..CREO QUE ESA MUERTE FE AFECTO MUCHO…. ME ESTOY SALIENDO DEL GUION AAA BUENOS NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… :3**


	10. Noche de juegos pat 1

Las chicas avían encontrado al peli rosa llego de cubos de hielo adentro de su ropa, lo cual se les hizo muy estrado de su parte

Erza: este bien

Wendy: por que parecen muy agitado

Natsu: por nada en especial

Wendy: es enserio

Natsu: claro no pasa nada

En aquel instante alguien patio la puerta dejando ver a una persona semi desnuda solo cubierta por una toalla que cubría la mitad de su cintura y chapu en el cabello

-préstame tu ducha ojos caídos-

Wendy: Gray-san que haces aquí

Gray: ustedes también están aquí pero que pasa

En aquel momento una silueta abraso a Gray por la espalda

-vamos abañarnos juntos Gray-sama-

Gray: que.. Estas loca Juvia

Natsu: quien falta Lucy

Y en aquel momento entro Lucy cuando menciono su nombre Natsu

Lucy: me puedo bañar en tu casa es que todo mi cuarto esta ocupado, y además hay fila de unas quince personas más esperando

Natsu: tu porque estás aquí pervertido de closet

Gray: porque cuando me estaba bañando Juvia entro semi desnuda, quiso meterse a bañera con migo así que decidí venir a tu casa y tomar el baño a fuerza

Natsu: pueden usarlo adelante

Lucy: gracias eres muy grande

Natsu: es la primera ves que veo que alguien pierda su casa solo por un baño

Erza: eso te pasa por ser tan amable con todos

Lucy: mas bien eso te pasa por romper el tubo de agua de las departamentos de Fairy Gils

Erza: eso es mentira

Lucy: no es verdad tu golpeaste ese tubo y por eso no tienen agua, pero tu lo trataste de arreglar pero no te funciono, y lo destrozaste mas

Erza: el tubo ya estaba roto…además yo solo lo quise componer nada mas

Wendy: Erza-san eres tan considerada de ayudar a otros

Gray: bueno yo entrare al baño

Natsu: claro pasa no hay problema

Gray: bueno con permiso

Juvia: que te parece si Juvia talaba la espalda

Gray: no gracias

Natsu: creo que me meteré a dar otro baño, te puedo acompañarte ojos caídos

Gray: a ver si puedes prefiero estar con alguien que conozco y que alguien que no me viole, mientras tenga champo en los ojos

Juvia: pero Juvia quiere lavarte la espalda

Natsu: y por qué no mejor porque no le tallas la espalda a Lucy

Juvia: rival de amor

Lucy: eso es mentira

Wendy: rival de amor

Lucy: tu también Wendy

Erza: eso suena divertido así que yo también lo diré rival de amor

Lucy: eso no es gracioso paren ya

Gray: sabemos que debemos hacer en estos momentos verdad

Natsu: claro estás listo ojos rasgados

Gray y Natsu: rival de amor –mirando figa mente a Lucy

Lucy: que… ustedes por que

Natsu: nolose pero e divertido

Lucy: que ….. como que divertido no loes no es nada divertido "exclamo Lucy con furia así sus compañeros"

Gray: mientras ustedes pelean yo me voy abañar

Lucy: que yo me bañare primero

Gray: porque tu quien tiene chapu en el cabello y está casi semi desnudo dime

Natsu: muy bien así se van a meter a bañar los que faltan primero pervertido mayor , Juvia estilo Yuno y por ultimo Lucy ….playboy

Lucy: porque playboy

Erza: no lose pero te queda

Lucy: ya acabaron de hacerme bulín

Natsu: jajaja vamos mete abañar preparare comida para todos vale

Juvia: comida preparada por Natsu-san, no imagine que tu supieras cocinar

Natsu: me defiendo un poco

Lucy: y que sabes cocinas Natsu

Natsu: un poco de estofado, pollo relleno, milanesas, carnes asadas, pasteles, galletas… y no se que mas

Wendy: que todo eso puedes cocinar me sorprende mucho

Gray: me sorprende que no seas un inútil

Erza: puedes a ser un pastel de fresas con chocolate

Lucy: una ensalada suiza

Gray: pollo frito

Wendy: o una parrillada para comer

Natsu: claro puedo a ser todo eso pero tardare algo de tiempo, y Juvia que comida quieres proba

Juvia: a lo que tu quieras preparar

Natsu: que tal algo no lose langosta

Gray: también mariscos

Natsu: muy tenses será un pastel de fresas, ensalada suiza, pollo frito, una pequeña parrillada, langosta y paella

Gray: muy bien me bañare y luego comeré

Juvia: Natsu-san quieres que juvia te ayude en algo

Natsu: no gracias todo está bien

Asi el peli rosa entro a su cocina pare ponerse a preparar toda la comida –creo que tender que comprar algo de comida mañana porque me quede sin nada*suspiro* muy bien manos a la obra- en aquel momento el peli rosa en peso asacar ingredientes de su refrigerador, y tomando unos pedidos de carne empezó acortarlos sobre una mesa y en pesándolas asar en una pequeña parrillada que tenía pero algo noto en el aviente –este olor no puede ser el también, tendre que sacar más comida*voz fuerte*por favor abrir la puerta que están tocando-

Erza: están tocando

Wendy: yo no oigo nada

Lucy: no bueno mejor me asomo por si las moscas –en aquel momento Lucy abrió la puerta para dejar ver a dos personas a punto de tocar esa puerta que se abrió-a Levy-chan que pasa

Levy: lu-chan parece que todos tu vimos esa idea verdad

Lucy: pensé que estabas en mi casa

Levy: no se puede estan cobrando por entrar al baño

Lucy: que…. Están haciendo un negocio con mi departamento

Levy: eso parece…esta Natsu quiero pedirle algo de parte mía y de Gajeel

*grito desde la cocina*la respuesta es que si que pasen rápido antes que me arrepienta

Gajeel: salamander ya esta lista la comida

*grito* cállate

Entraron Levy y Gajeel a la casa de Natsu

Levy: están casi todos

Wendy: hola Levy-san

Erza: Levy parece que también viniste

Juva: Gajeel-san parece que mi consejo si funciono

Lucy: vamos esperar un poco más porque Gray está bañándose

Levy: tanbien esta Gray aquí

Lucy: pero la mayor duda es que por estas *tono pícaro*con Gajeel… e Levy

Levy: que…eso es mentira…yo …..a me lo encontré en el camino verdad Gajeel

Gajeel: es verdad si que la enana me trajo para acá

Erza: suena sospechoso

Wendy: pan poco no m lacero suena muy sospechoso

Juvia: se alegra por Gajeel-san

Gajeel: pero que dices idiota

*grito* y a hora el tsundere es Gajeel

Gajeel: que dice salamander yo Tsundere mejor dicho es otro o no

Gray: a mi que me dices idiota

Gajeel: no lo digo por ti pero si lo acmitas está bien yo no me quejo

En aquel momento el peli rosa entro a donde estaban todos

Natsu: vamos apresúrense abañarse para poder comer tranquilos

Gray: Natsu tienes cobijas extra

Natsu: creo que si por que lo preguntas

Gray: me quedare a dormir esta noche aquí

Juvia: si Gray-sama se queda adormir yo lo are

Levy. Una pi llamada eso suena divertido no crees

Lucy: no tengo problema además mi casa no creo que se pueda ocupar en un buen tiempo

Gajeel: eso te pasa por ser muy amable

Lucy: no eso es mentira solo se meten a mi casa como si nada y no avisas, primero fue Mir después Cana y luego Chelia y vinieron más y mas

Natsu: y por que no las corriste

Gajeel: como alguien que conozco Salamander

Natsu: cállate

Wendy: no vuelen eso

Erza: es cierto vuele a quemado

Natsu: Maldita sea la pasta

El peli rosa salió corriendo asía la cocina a todo prisa mientras sus compañeros se reían de el por la cara que puso

Lucy: creo que yo sigo en el baño

Lecy: lu-chan me puedo meter contigo

Lucy: claro, vamos Juvia te nos unes

*con voz de timidez*Juvia: no se yo quería bañarme con Gray-sama además no lose

Lucy y Levy: vamos Juvia *mientras tomaban de las manos a Juvia y la llevaban al baño*

Mientras Gajeel entraba a la cocina para ver al peli rosa

Gajeel: salamander tengo algo que preguntarte

Natsu: que pasa

Gajeel: que va ver de tomar

Natsu: agua y refrescos

Gajeel: me alegra oír eso

Natsu: escondí todos el alcohol de la casa no quiero vivir esa pesadilla de nuevo nunca mas

Gajeel: no me hagas recordar eso, es algo que quiero olvidar *mientras su cara se ponía de un color azul por el pequeño recuerdo que tubo*

Natsu: todos sufrimos esa noche muchos no eres el único

Gajeel: cállate estoy borrando un recuerdo que me llego

Natsu: toda vía falta unas dos horas para que este la comida

Gajeel: y quien te encello a cocinar

Natsu: en una misión que tuve ase tiempo me encontré con un tipo que muy raro tenía una cola y el pelo negro creo que se llamaba Rin

Gajeel: pero por que te encello a cocinar

Natsu: a eso le ayude a matar un demonio y por eso me agradeció, me enseño lo básico y luego en pese a practicar por mi cuenta

Gajeel: ooo que bien que no estés de flojo y estés asiendo de provecho

Natsu: yo y dime que con Levy

*tono nervioso*Gajeel: a que te refieres

Natsu: que no me hagas Wey todo el mundo lo sabe

Gajeel: es muy obvio que…..

Natsu: si muy claro como el agua además, como compañero te voy decir algo

Gajeel: que me quieres decir

Natsu: puedes *grito* dejar de comerte las galletas que vamos a comer

Gajeel: me tengo que ir adiós

Así que Gajeel salió a toda prisa de la cocina donde se encontraba después de un gran rato mas preciso tres horas alfin todos los magos podrían comer mientras quedaban atónitos por los platillos que habían preparado el mago de fuego

Wendy: todo vuele muy bien –mientras se limpiaba la baba de la boca-

Gajeel: todo se ve apetitoso mis diez

Gray: no tengo palabras para describir esta hermosa vista

Juvia: Natsu-sempai me enseñas a cocinar

Natsu: ¡sempai….! Solo dime como siempre y claro que si te ayudare a mejorar tus recetas

Levy: yo también puedo cocinar contigo

Natsu: claro

Erza: muy bien vamos a comer de una vez

Lucy: creo que la cocina de Natsu es como de un restaurante de cinco estrellas

Gray: pero la gran pregunta es que si sabor esta a la altura ala que sebe

Erza: es verdad

Natsu: gracias por el apoyo de verdad

Juvia: yo probare primero la comida….aver creo que comeré primero la paella

Asi que Juvia tomo una cuchara para probar el platillo, asi que tomo una pequeña porción de la comida mientras se la metía a la boca

*mordisco*Juvia: esto esta …..

Gray: rápido Wendy usa tu magia para curar el envenenamiento de Juvia

Wendy: claro

Juvia: esta muy rico a Juvia le gusta su sabor su textura son muy suaves

Gray: que es mentira *tomando un pedazo de langosta y mordiéndola* aaaa es verdad esta rico

Erza: muy bien a comer

Asi que todos se entraron a comer toda la comida que avía preparado el peli rosa con esfuerzo pero después de un rato que pasa y casi el 90% de la comida casi acabada a Erza se le ocurrió algo

Erza: ya que todos vamos adormir aquí… por que no jugamos algo y tomamos algo que les parece

Natsu: que las tima no tengo nada de alcohol

Gajeel: que lastima Verdad

Erza: no se preocupen encontré una bolsa con 15 botellas de diferentes marcas de bajo de la cama de Natsu

Natsu: eso se llama esculcar propiedad de una persona

Gray: lo siento pero yo no Juego con ustedes nomas tengo secuelas psicológicas y una cicatriz en la pierna de recha

Lucy: no exageres

Gray: no pregúntenle a Natsu y a Gajeel

Erza: eso es verdad

Natsu: si es verdad ustedes no controlan el alcohol

Gajeel: estoy de acuerdo con Salamander es una pesadilla y me contaron que cuando fueron a entrenar antes de los juegos mágicos ustedes los torturaron a no más poder

Wendy: no recuerdo nada de eso

Juvia: yo menos

Lucy: tu recuerdas algo Levy-chan

Levy: no

Erza: muy bien que empiecen los juegos

Todos los hombres: que no vamos a jugar

Erza: que las tima el que ganara tendría este cupón de comida gratis por un año

Hombres: comida gratis yo ganare que vengan los juegos

Erza: primero en pesemos con el juego de la botella que empiece la diversión *risa*


	11. Noche de juegos pat 2

Una mirada de Erza era lo único que veían todos los hombres con miedo por lo que fuera a pasar

Natsu: no quiero

Gray: se Hombre y aguántate *voz temblorosa*

Gajeel: cállate Gray…

Natsu: cuanto quieres por déjanos en paz

Erza: no seas miedoso y todos que remos jugar verdad chicas

Lucy: claro

Wendy: yo también quiero jugar

Levy: que tiene de malo

Lucy: es verdad no tiene nada de malo jugar un simple juego

Erza: vamos anímense no se repetirán

Natsu: yo ya estoy arrepentido

Wendy: que aguafiestas

Gray: valla hasta Wendy esta de acuerdo en esta tontería

Erza: muy bien siéntense en una mesa redonda y empecemos a jugar

Gajeel: en serio

En aquel momento los magos sentaron en la mesa para en pesar a jugar

Erza: muy bien estas son las reglas que deben saber

1-vamos a poner un botella en el centro de la mesa y luego la a semos girar Y VAMOS A contestar con verdad o reto

2- si escogen verdad tendrá que decir una verdad claro por ejemplo si a mí me gusta el pastel de farsa yo contestare que eso es verdad

3- si escogen reto tendrán que hacer algo así si a mí me toco reto y el reto consiste en comer un gusano lo are

4- pero si nadie quiere hacer el verdad o reto tendrá que sufrir un castigo

-alguna otra pregunta –

Gray: yo no quiero jugar

Erza: muy bien empecemos yo seré la primera

En aquel momento Erza tomo la botella y la en peso a girar sobre la mesa después de 5 minutos se detuvo de lente de Levy

Levy: creo que me toco

Erza: muy bien que eliges verdad o reto

Levy: creo que verdad

Erza: muy bien es verdad que te gusta alguien del gremio

Levy: pero…..no responderé esa pregunta

Erza: bueno prefieres el castigo

Levy: pues…..no esta bien….. si me gusta alguien de Gremio

Erza: muy bien a hora te toca a ti

Levy: muy solo la tengo que girar

Erza: a si es

Levy: buen- en asi que Levy en peso a girarla y así permaneció unos segundos asta que se detuvo en Natsu- a ver verdad o reto

Natsu: creo que reto

Levy: muy bien te reto a decir si ya diste tu primer beso

Natsu: pues ya di mi primer beso y eso que tiene de importante

Levy: que quie fue y como

Wendy: *no puede ser * -mordiendo una servilleta que tenia entre las manos –

Erza: ese me sorprende

Levy: valla eso no me lo esperaba

Erza: muy bien ahora te toca a ti Natsu gira la botella

Natsu: esta bien

El peli rosa tomo la botella y la en peso a girar y después de unos segundos la botella se detuvo en Gajeel

Natsu: jejeje dime Gajeel Verdad o reto

Gajeel: reto yo no tengo miedo

Natsu: muy bien te reto a agarrarle los pechos a Levy

Gajeel: que….. pero que dises

Natsu: a cao tienes miedo

Gajeel: no pero

Erza: pero nada cumple

Gajeel: *suspiro* Muy bien ….enana ven acá

Levy: que no lo are

Gajeel. Muy bien no me queda de otra

En aquel momento Gajeel se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse así donde estaba Levy

Levy: pero que vas a ser

Gajeel: lo siento enana por esto de verdad

En aquel momento sin niguna palabra Gajeel puso sus manos en los pechos de Levy si desir nada mas fue casi como de golpe

*sonrojo*Levy: Ga….Jeellll

Gajeel: es verdad es como una tabla de sufr

Levy: Ga…Gajeel…eres….. un ¡PERVERTIDO!

En aquel instante Levy le soltó una cachetada en la cara al mago de hierro en la cara tal fue la fuerza que lo tiro al suelo del golpe que recibió

Nasu: muy bien el siguiente

Gray: creo que esto me gusta Jjaajja

Juvia: yo quiero que me toque quiero mandar a Gray-sama

Gray: maldición ojala que no le toque y me tenga que decir lago

Gajeel: maldición, ahora yo sigo

Gajeel tomo la botella y la giro pero co poca fuerza para detenerse en Natsu

Natsu: maldición

Gajeel: y dime que eliges

Natsu: verdad

Gajeel: muy bien verdad que tu primer beso fue…

Natsu: cállate mejor reto

Gajeel: ennn gallina pero bueno…. Te reto a …primero perdona esto enana…. Ahora si Salamander te reto a darle 5 nalgadas a Wendy

Natsu: pero que…. dieses

Gajeel: lo que entendiste, lo siento Wendy pero esto no es personal ni nada solo es Venganza

Natsu: no es muy rudo

Gajeel: pero todavía falta algo

Natsu: maldito Trasero de hierro

Gajeel: le tienes que agarra los pechos a Erza también

Gray: no crees que estas exagerando

Gajeel: no

Lucy: que fuerte se puso esto creo será mejor dejarlo

Erza: no si apenas en peso , ven aca Natsu

Natsu: vamos por el amor de dios

En aquel momento Erza se para de su asiento y se dirigió asía donde estaba Natsu para tomar una de sus manos y ponerla en uno de sus pechos, dejando sorprendido a todos por la acción de Erza

Erza: muy bien listo ya esta el primer desafío

Natsu: pero que ases Erza

Erza: no es para tanto

Wendy: yo no quiero

Gajeel: vamos salamander falta un reto

Natsu: no puedo

Erza: no es nada o prefieres el castigo

Natsu: aa….. pues muy bien pre fiero el castigo

Wendy: no..Natsu-san yo hagas el castigo

En aquel momento La maga de cielo se paro de su lugar para en pesarse a poner de rodillas para recibir su castigo

Natsu: no puedo por favor dime Erza cual es el castigo

Erza: muy bien el castigo es estar desnudo todo el juego

Natsu: eso es todo

Erza: si de echo

Natsu: muy bien pues me quito la ropa

Natsu en peso a desnudarse de lente de sus compañeros para luego sentarse tranquilamente en su asiento como si nada y tomar la botella y en pesarla a girar para detenerse hacia Juvia

Natsu: verdad o reto

Juvia: reto

Natsu: jjejeeje te reto a golpear con un látigo de agua a Gray mientras le dices te odio maldito cerdo

Gray: pero que coño

*cara roja y una expresión de sonrisa en su cara *juvia: muy bien maldito cerdo

Gray: que espera un momento. Es en serio

Natsu: si es enserio

Juvia: arrodillare cerdo

Wendy: pero que le pasa a Juvia

Lucy: vamos a calmarnos

Juvia: solo por esta vez yo podre demostrar mis sentimientos y castigar a Gray-sama por ser tan frio con Juvia

Gray: eso es mentira

Todos: eso es verdad

Gray: pero que

Juvia: muy bien dime ama

Gray: no dire eso

Juvia: bueno tu te lo buscaste

En aquel momento juvia golpeo, con un látigo echo de agua en la espalda de Gray quien estaba sentado en su asiento asiéndolo gritar de dolor

Gray: pero que te pasa

Juvia: cuantos golpes van a ser

Natsu: aa solo porque me cae bien el Tsundere solo serán 3 golpes

Juvia: muy bien, solo faltan dos mas

Gray: espera un momento Juvia por favor

Juvia: cállate cerdo sucio –mientras la maga de agua lo golpeaba con en la cara con el látigo de agua-y por ultimo otro en la espalda –el golpe que le dio Juvia en la espalda fue muy brusco asiendo que gritara el pobre de Gray – muy bien ya estoy feliz

Gray: muy bien el próximo que le toque me desquitare con el a si que no es nada personal

El mago de hielo tomo la botella y la en peso a girar para después de unos segundos se detuviera en Wendy

Gray: verdad o reto

Wendy: por favor que no vaya a ser nada malo

Gray: solo verdad o reto

Wendy: reto?

Gray: muy bien te tero a sentarte en las piernas de Natsu hasta que acabe el juego , o prefieres el castigo de quitarte toda la ropa Wendy

Lucy: maldito la cerdo

Erza: es verdad

Levy: has caído muy bajo Gray

Gray: cállense solo faltan de castigo ustedes así que esperen un rato mas

Wendy: muy bien solo me tengo que sentar verdad

Gray: es verdad solo eso

Asi que la peli azul separa de su asiento para dirigirse toda roja asía donde estaba Natsu para luego sentarse en una de las pernas de su amigo

Natsu: esta vez te pasaste Gray

*cara roja*Wendy: muy bien creo que a hora me toca a mi

La maga de cielo en peso a girar la botella para caer luego en Erza

Wendy: muy bien verdad o Reto

Erza: reto

Wendy: te reto hacer….a tirar dos pasteles de fresa a la basura

Erza: eso es fácil no hay problema, Mañana lo hare sin ningún problema

Erza: muy bien creo que me toca a mi

Y como era lógico cuando Erza giro la botella callo seña landó a Lucy que con una cara de preocupación solo dijo Verdad

Erza: a si Verdad si de normal muy bien .. es verde que te gusta Natsu

Lucy: que si me gusta….pues es mi compañero

Erza: no ese tipo de emisiones de compañerismo sino de gustar

Lucy: pues….yo no …..

Erza: vamos que pasa Lucy di algo

Lucy: pues….yo

Levy: y por qué no tómanos algo para seguir jugando

Lucy: me parece buena idea ase sed

En aquel momento lucy se tomó casi media botella de un trago dejando inmóvil unos segundos para luego sonreír

Lucy: pues la respuesta es quien sabe la vida puede dar muchos giros

Natsu: creo que ya vamos a espesar

Gajeel: estoy preparado psicológica mente

Gray: y yo, física mente

Levy: solo es un trago no ase nada malo

Pero después de unos segundos las chicas tenían a las magos en problemas todos testaban atados a unas sillas mientras Lucy y Wendy les en pesaban a gritar

Gray: era lógico que pasaría esto

Natsu: es verdad

Gajeel: espero que ya sea de dia para en pesar la misión

Y asi paso la noche larga soportando los maltratos de las chicas

Mientras tanto en otro lugar en un pequen cuarto se encontraba colgado de las manos este Suigiru mientras escupía algo de sangre de los golpes que le daba este Edgar en el estomago

*risa*Edgar: vamos ya acaso ya estas muerto

*Escupiendo algo de sangre en el rostro de Edgar*Suigiru: jajaajaj no me hagas reir maldito demonio

*limpiándose la sangre de su mejilla*Edgar: maldito espero que ya estés muerto, nuestro dios no merece estar sellado en tu cuerpo

*risa*Suigiru: dios solo era un monstruo sin compasión

Sino: ya déjalo además falta poco para que lleguemos, para empezar el ritual

Jackal: bueno prepárense para la guerra

Edgar: guerra

Jackal: creen que ese gremio se quedara con las manos cruzadas ellos vendrán por el

Edgar: lo único que se es que yo ya tengo a mi oponente

Jackal: como dijo ese mago de fuego que empiecen la cacería de hada, les vamos a cortar las alas a una por una

 ** _Nota…_**

 ** _Shin: Muy bien no tengo nada que decir sola mente que después de los dos capítulos de relleno si se puede llamar así al fin en pieza la batalla_**

 ** _Reviews…_**

 ** _Ka Uve: no tengo nada que decir pues gracias por el apoyo aaaa y los consejos y lo siento por el capítulo anterior y por este pero ya vuelve la historia a su curso normal así que nos vemos luego_**


	12. Chapter 12

Va abre un pequeño retraso de unos 3 o dos días mas por favor esteren un poco mas

Losiento….. TT-TT


End file.
